Le destin de Marie Moon
by xShanee
Summary: Marie Moon, une fille assez solitaire, va accidentellement faire un voyage temporel jusqu'au temps des Maraudeurs. Mais que va-t-il se passer pour elle? Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir dans ce nouveau monde? Et comment va-t-elle réussir à revenir à son époque? Venez lire Le destin de Marie Moon pour le savoir...
1. Le destin de Marie Moon Chapitre 01

**« Le destin de Marie Moon. »**_ ou _**« Marie Moon au temps des Maraudeurs. »**

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à préciser que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mis appart ceux que j'ai inventé. Le rating est en K+ car je ne pense pas que ma fiction devrait être en T ni en M, si vous estimez que le rating devrait être un de ces deux là, faites moi signe. Le couple sera un Sirius/OC. Le temps écoulé entre chaque chapitre sera de 1 semaine à chaque fois environ, j'essayerai de publier tout les mercredi !

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

Après la mort de Voldemort, la vie avait enfin pu reprendre son cours normal. Quelques changements étaient nés malgré tout, comme les différents entre Gryffondors et Serpentards qui avaient totalement disparu grâce à la nouvelle loi instaurée par Scorpius Malefoy, le Ministre de la magie « Tout les propos racistes envers les moldus et née-moldus seront punis sévèrement par le Ministère de la Magie. ».

L'élu avait pu commencer à vivre tranquillement sa vie auprès de sa femme Ginny Weasley. Ils avaient eu trois enfants, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter et Lily Luna Potter. Ces trois derniers avaient eux aussi eu des enfants, James avait eu un garçon, Charles Harry Potter, la femme d'Albus avait mis au monde des jumeaux, Maya Ginny Potter et Maximillian Ron Potter et Lily avait eu une fille, Marie Hermione Moon.

Marie était une fille assez intelligente, rigolote mais, comme la plupart des personnes, sa gentillesse avait des limites, elle était aussi patiente, courageuse et heureusement que la nature l'avait doté de ces qualités car, il lui en fallait pour supporter ses cousins et sa cousine qui étaient tout à l'opposer d'elle au niveau du comportement.

Marie n'avait pas de vraie amie, elle parlait bien avec beaucoup de monde, mais elle ne considérait aucune de ces personnes comme de vrais amis. Elle préférait passer la plupart de son temps seule, dans ces cahiers à essayer toute sorte d'expérience ou encore s'exercer dans la potion. Marie était aussi une animagus non déclarée, cela faisait depuis sa troisième année qu'elle travaillait dessus pour y arriver, et le travail a porté ses fruits cet été même, elle pouvait désormais se transformer en berger allemand.

A ce moment même, Marie était dans son lit à baldaquin dans son dortoir -qu'elle partageait avec ses « amies » Vicky Chang, Orla Toke et Marlène Weasley, une de ses cousines éloignée- lorsque le réveil de la chambre sonna. Marie et Orla poussèrent un juron à l'unisson alors que leurs deux autres camarades de chambre se contentèrent de grogner. Marie, comme tous les matins, fut la première à se lever, elle se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain pour se faire un brin de toilette. Marlène arriva cinq minutes après elle dans la salle de bain pour se faire à son tour sa toilette. Elle alluma le poste-radio et commença à se déshabiller pour prendre sa douche.

Marie était en train de coiffer ses cheveux en une queue alors que sa cousine venait de rentrer dans la douche. Elle se brossa les dents tout en rythme avec la musique qui passait à la radio, après qu'elle eut finit, elle se mit un coup de khôl noir sous les yeux puis elle sortit de la salle de bain. Comme à chaque fois, elle vit Orla et Vicky dans leur lit continuant à dormir, elle soupira et alla réveiller les deux paresseuses. Chose faite, Marie descendit dans la salle commune où elle salua poliment ses camarades puis elle en sortit pour rejoindre la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. En passant dans les couloirs, elle rencontra beaucoup d'élèves d'autre maison qu'elle salua aussi.

- **Quelle belle journée ! N'est-ce pas miss Moon?** Intervint Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête soudainement devant elle. **Vous croyez que grâce à ce merveilleux temps, j'arriverai enfin à me faire accepter dans le club des Chasseurs sans tête?**

- **Bonjour Sir Nicholas ! Eh bien, je croise les doigts pour que vous y soyez accepté !**

**- Oui, moi aussi je croise les doigts pour moi ! Bonne journée miss Moon !**

**- Bonne journée à vous aussi Sir Nicholas !**

Après cette brève discussion, Marie reprit sa route vers la Grande Salle. Arrivé à cette dernière, elle se dirigea vers sa table et s'assit auprès de ses cousins et sa cousine, Charles, Maximillian et Maya.

-** Bonjour Marie ! **La saluèrent-ils.

- **Bonjour,** répondit Marie avec un sourire.

Ils lui rendirent son sourire puis Marie commença à prendre son petit-déjeuner qui était composé de deux pains au lait tartiné de confiture à la citrouille et d'un jus de citrouille. Les garçons ainsi que Maya parlaient de leur prochain match de Quidditch. Charles en était le capitaine ainsi que l'attrappeur, tout comme son père James Sirius Potter, son grand-père Harry Potter et son arrière-grand-père James Potter, il en était fier. Maximillian, lui était batteur et Maya poursuiveuse. Marie n'aimait pas trop ce sport, elle charriait toujours ses cousins en les comparant à des chiens qui courent après les ba-balles dans les airs. Malgré tout, elle essayait de leur faire plaisir en assistant à leur match et les supporter.

Dès que Marie eut fini de prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle abandonna ses cousins, quitta la table pour ensuite sortir de la Grande Salle. Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs en direction de son prochain cours qui était potion en commun avec les Serpentards. Comme elle s'y attendait, personne n'était encore arrivé, ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné qu'il n'était que 07 : 25. Marie s'appuya alors contre un mur, ferma les yeux et plongea dans ses pensées en attendant que le cours commence.

- **Tiens ! Marie Moon, la plus belle fille de Poudlard se tient juste devant moi! Content de te voir en cette b****elle matinée, qui n'est tout de même pas aussi ravissante que toi! **S'écria une voix masculine qui coupa Marie de ses pensées.

- **Oh, Malefoy ! Quel déplaisir de te voir, tu ne m'avais vraiment pas du tout manqué, tu sais? **Fit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

- **Ah... J'adore ton humour beauté ! Il est si... **

- **Ne m'appelle pas beauté !** Grogna Marie en le coupant dans sa phrase.

- **Tu préfères que je t'appelle ma puce peut-être? **Répondit-il en rigolant.

- **Non, je préférerais que tu ne m'appelles pas du tout tu vois? **Répondit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

- **Roh la la ! Erik ! Fiche-lui la paix un peu, tu veux?** Intervint une voix amusée.

- **Mon cher frère ! **S'écria Malefoy. **N'ai-je pas le droit de taquiner ce qui sera plus tard ma femme?** Rit-t-il en lançant un regard séducteur en direction de Marie.

- **Dans tes rêves Malefoy !** Cracha Marie. **Maintenant si tu veux bien partir? **

**- Très bien, je m'en vais, mais je n'abandonnerai pas ma dulcinée ! Sois en certaine !** Sourit-il en s'éloignant.

Marie soupira en se retournant vers Mathias, qui était le frère jumeau d'Eric. On ne pouvait le nier, ils étaient très beaux, ils étaient dotés des cheveux blonds presque blancs et des yeux bleus-gris comme tout leur ancêtres de la famille Malefoy.

- **Tu excuseras mon frère, il peut être parfois très lourd, je l'avoue... **Dit-il gêné en se grattant la nuque.

- **Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai pris l'habitude au bout de cinq ans,** rit Marie.

- **Oui c'est sûr,** répondit-il en souriant. **Bon je vais te laisser, sinon il va encore faire son jaloux en me disant que j'essaye de piquer sa « Copine »**, rit-t-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts au mot copine.

- **Oui, tu as raison, à plus tard !** Sourit Marie.

Il lui rendit son sourire puis il partit rejoindre son frère. Au même moment, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. Marie rentra dans la salle, s'installa à sa place habituelle et elle fut rejointe comme d'habitude par Orla. Pendant le cours, ils avaient concocté la potion de Felix Felicis. Orla et Marie l'avaient complètement raté alors cette dernière se promit intérieurement qu'elle irait ce soir s'entrainer à faire la potion dans la salle sur demande qu'elle avait découvert deux ans plus tôt.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et surtout sans intervention inutile de Malefoy. Après sa dernière heure de cours de la journée, Marie se précipita au 7ème étage, alla devant l'endroit où la porte de la salle va-et-viens allait apparaitre et pensa très fort « Une salle de potion, une salle de potion, une salle de potion. ». Quelque instant plus tard, une grande porte apparut sous ses yeux, Marie l'ouvrit et rentra à l'intérieur. La salle était assez grande et bien plus accueillante que la salle de potion dans les cachots. Marie se mit immédiatement au travail en commençant par prendre place devant le bureau qui contenait tout plein d'ingrédients, un chaudron et un manuel. Elle prit ce dernier, le feuilleta pour l'ouvrir à la bonne page, puis elle commença la potion.

[…]

Marie avait dû recommencer une nouvelle fois la potion mais elle fut ratée encore et encore. Elle commença à s'énerver et murmura tout en grognant :

- J**amais deux sans trois, comme disent les moldus...**

Elle reprit alors un chaudron et recommença encore une fois la potion. Quand elle eut finit, elle fut pour une fois satisfaite, la potion semblait être réussi.

- **Bon, maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à goûter ! On ****verra ce que ça donnera... **Murmura Marie.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, prit la louche et versa de la potion dans une fiole. Elle regarda la potion de plus près en fronçant les sourcils « Bon... En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas ratée et que si c'est le cas, que la potion n'ait pas d'effet négatif... » Espéra-t-elle. Elle souffla un bon coup et bu cul sec la fiole. Rien ne se produisit. « Bon et bien... Je l'ai raté ! » Elle soupira désespérée et sortit de la salle après avoir remercié la salle va-et-viens de lui être apparu. C'est énervé que Marie remonta dans ses dortoirs pour poser ses affaires puis elle redescendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle car il allait être l'heure de dîner. Elle s'installa une nouvelle fois auprès de ses cousins et sa cousine qui discutaient cette fois-ci non pas de Quidditch mais, du tournoi des trois sorciers qui allait se passer cette année. Marie aurait bien aimé y participer à ce tournoi, mais malheureusement elle n'avait pas encore l'âge et sa mère aurait refusé en ressortant l'histoire de son père qui avait fait face à Voldemort pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers en 1996 alors qu'il n'était qu'en 4ème année.

Marie souffla et se mit à jouer avec sa nourriture à l'aide de sa fourchette. Elle avait bien trop mal au ventre pour avaler quelque chose, c'était surement à cause du stress qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire cette fichue potion de Felix Felicis, mélangé au fait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de participer au tournoi des trois sorciers. Marie attendit que ses camarades de chambre eut finit de diner pour remonter avec elles au dortoir pour se mettre au lit.

Dans un étirement et un bâillement, Marie ouvrit les yeux sur un jour nouveau. Le réveil du dortoir n'avait pas sonné... Étrange... Étaient-ils en week-end? Non, sûrement pas... Marie se redressa dans son lit et regarda les lits de ses camarades de chambre qu'elle vit à sa grande surprise, vide. Elle fronça les sourcils puis se leva pour aller se faire vite fait une petite toilette. Tout était calme, trop calme... Dès qu'elle eut finit, elle se dépêcha de descendre jusqu'à la salle commune qui était elle aussi vide. L'inquiétude commença à la gagner... Que ce soit en jour de semaine ou en week-end, la salle commune n'était jamais vide. Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la salle commune et se mit à arpenter les couloirs à la recherche d'au moins un individu mais, elle ne vit personne, elle passa par la Grande Salle, une nouvelle fois personne. Elle se mit à courir à travers les couloirs perdue, mais que ce passait-il ? Que diable était-il arrivé pour que Marie se retrouve seule dans l'établissement? Marie se dirigea alors vers le parc : son endroit préféré. A sa grande surprise, tout comme à son grand soulagement, une personne encapuchonnée était présente se tenant dos à Marie, juste à côté de l'arbre sur lequel elle aimait se reposer et lire tranquillement des livres.

- **Monsieur !** S'écria en se rapprochant de l'homme. **Monsieur ! **Répéta-t-elle alors que l'homme ne réagissait toujours pas.

C'est au moment où Marie atteint sa hauteur qu'il daigna lui adresser la parole sans pour autant se retourner.

- **Très chère, je vous attendais. **Dit-il simplement.

- **Co-comment ça? **Répondit-elle surprise. **Mais qui êtes-vous?**

**- La question n'est pas qui je suis, mais pourquoi je suis ici. Vous le vous demandez sûrement.**

**- Eh bien... **

**- Je suis venu vous aider à accomplir la fin de votre tâche,** poursuivit-il en la coupant.

- **Quoi? Mais quelle tâche?**

**- Vous le comprendrez plus tard miss, **lui répondit-il en se retournant enfin mais son visage caché par une cape puis il lui tendit la main. **Prenez ma main, elle vous conduira à votre destin.**

Sans réfléchir, Marie lui prit la main, ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt après avoir senti se faire tirer par le nombril. Instinctivement elle ferma les yeux, elle se sentait tirer de tous les côtés sans pour autant ressentir une once de douleur. Malgré tout, sa tête commençait à lui tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sentit faire un vol plané et atterrir lourdement à terre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors voilà mon premier chapitre ! A tous ceux qui m'ont lu, inscrit à ff,net ou non, j'aimerai un avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif, car je n'aime pas trop voir que les visites sur la ff augmente alors que je n'ai aucun avis... Alors je vais faire comme beaucoup d'autre auteur :

**REVIEWS ! REVIEWS ! REVIEWS !**

Et si j'ai quelques reviews (négatif ou positif, n'importe) je mettrai peut-être le prochain chapitre ce week end ? :)

Bisous, xShanee


	2. Le destin de Marie Moon Chapitre 02

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors voici le second chapitre, un peu plus long que le premier, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review avec votre avis !

**Réponse à la review de Manon :** Merci pour ton compliment sur mon écriture ! Ça me fait plaisir :) En espérant que le chapitre 2 te plaise autant que le premier ! Si tu voudras être prévenue pour le prochain chapitre (comme tu n'es pas inscrite) tu peux toujours me donner ton adresse mail dans une review appart à celle avec ton avis pour que je te préviennes lors des publications (je supprimerai la review juste après avoir enregistrer ton adresse) ! Après c'est comme tu veux, ce n'est qu'une proposition (valable pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit et qui veulent être prévenu). Je te remercie et en espérant ravoir une review de ta part :) Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre Deux.**

Marie ouvrit les yeux et lorsqu'elle voulut se relever, elle sentit une forte douleur dans son épaule gauche ce qui lui tira une grimace. Elle était de nouveau dans le parc, mais contrairement à son rêve, il était bondé de personne qui lui était... Inconnu. Dès qu'elle fut levée, elle scruta les environs à la recherche d'un visage familier, mais au lieu de ça, elle vit non loin d'elle, une bande d'élèves autour d'un garçon qui en faisait léviter un autre.

- **Qui veut me voir déshabiller Servilus? **Raillia la voix du garçon armé de sa baguette avec un sourire moqueur alors que tous ceux qui l'entouraient riaient aux éclats.

Choqué par ce que venait de dire le garçon, Marie prit sa baguette dans sa main malgré la douleur dans son épaule qui faisait rage.

-** Expelliarmus ! **Hurla-t-elle soudainement en direction du garçon, qui vit aussitôt sa baguette voler à quelque mètre de lui et le jeune homme qui avait des cheveux noirs et gras, retombât au sol.

Le garçon brun avec des lunettes se retourna ahurie vers Marie qui avait toujours sa baguette levée. Tout le monde autour du jeune homme avaient cessé de rire et c'étaient eux aussi retourné vers Marie. Un garçon brun avec des cheveux mi-long ondulé et des yeux gris orage -assez craquant soit disant passant- se mit devant ce qui devait être son ami et leva à son tour sa baguette en direction de Marie. Cette dernière, voulant éviter la confrontation, préféra reculer tout en baissant sa baguette, mais elle lança tout de même un regard noir au jeune homme qui avait osé lever sa baguette vers elle, puis, elle se retourna et partit en courant tout en se tenant l'épaule qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Marie ne sut où aller, elle était comme perdue même si elle connaissait parfaitement les lieux.

En fait, elle n'était pas perdue dans la localisation des lieux, mais elle était perdue mentalement. Toutes les têtes qu'elle croisait lui étaient totalement inconnues, comment cela se faisait-il? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait perdue la tête? Et qui était ces personnes qui attaquaient le garçon aux cheveux gras? Plein de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête ce qui la fit grogner d'énervement.

- **Hé ! **Interpella Marie une voix grasse, tout en l'attrapant par l'avant-bras.

Marie se retourna vers son interlocuteur, c'était le garçon aux cheveux gras.

- **Mais qui es-tu? Moi c'est Severus Rogue ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier de m'avoir aidé ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allai y passer et...**

**- Contente toi de me remercier, le reste je m'en fiche**, cracha Marie énervé non pas à cause de lui, mais du fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, en dégageant sa main de son bras.

- **Alors... Merci**, répondit-il alors que son expression s'était refermée à cause du ton que Marie avait employé avec lui.

Marie se retourna brusquement ce qui lui fit grimacer de douleur à cause de son épaule puis se mit en route droit devant elle ne sachant pas où aller. Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir ainsi mal parlé au jeune homme qu'elle avait aidé et se rappela d'un détail « Severus Rogue » … Le prénom Severus fait partie des prénoms de son oncle Albus Severus Potter... Son grand-père lui avait raconté une fois qu'il avait choisi ces noms en l'honneur des deux anciens directeur de l'école Poudlard mort en héros. L'un d'eux « Albus » correspondait à Albus Dumbledore et « Severus » correspondait à Severus Rogue... Était-ce une coïncidence? Ou bien c'était réellement lui..? Elle décida au bout d'un moment qu'elle devait aller voir le professeur McGonagall dans son bureau de directrice, peut-être qu'elle pourra lui expliquer la situation ! Oui c'est ça ! Marie se précipita alors jusqu'au couloir où était disposé le bureau de la directrice et elle se disposa devant la gargouille qui faisait office d'entrée. « Oh, mais zut ! Je n'ai pas le mot de passe! » Pensa Marie en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur se faisant mal à ses jointures.

- **Oh mais calmez-vous miss ! **S'écria la femme du tableau qui était juste à côté de l'endroit où Marie avait frappé.

-** Désolé**, s'excusa Marie.

- **Je peux savoir ce qui vous met dans cet état-là ? D'ailleurs je n'ai pas l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, je me trompe peut-être?**

**- J'aimerais rencontrer la directrice, mais je n'ai pas le mot de passe...**

**- Le directeur vous voulez dire, il suffisait de le demander ! Je vais l'avertir de votre présence, veuillez patientez un instant.**

Marie allait répliquer que non c'était bien LA directrice qu'elle voulait voir, après tout, le professeur McGonagal était bien une fille, non? Quelque instant plus tard, la femme revint et au même moment, la gargouille se déplaça faisant place à un escalier en colimaçon. Marie murmura un merci à la femme avant de monter une à une les marches de l'escalier. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut des escaliers, Marie fut surprise de la beauté de l'intérieur, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant dans le bureau. Perdue dans la contemplation de la pièce, Marie ne vit pas un homme avec une grande barbe blanche, légèrement rousse avec des lunettes en forme de demi-lune, s'approchait d'elle.

- **Quel bel endroit n'est-ce pas? **Fit l'homme en se plaçant au côté de Marie.

Marie sursauta surprise et grimaça en sentant la douleur de son épaule se raviver.

- **A qui ai-je l'honneur? **Demanda l'homme

- **Marie Moon monsieur, je suis venue pour parler à la directrice de l'établissement, j'ai un petit problème que j'aimerais régler au plus vite,** dit Marie gêné.

- **Eh bien, vous avait non pas LA, mais LE directeur, juste devant vos yeux, puis-je savoir quel est votre problème?**

**- Qu-quoi? **Fit Marie en lui faisant des gros yeux. **Mais... Mais qui êtes-vous?**

**- Albus Dumbledore très chère, voyons.**

**- Al-albus Dumbledore? **Répéta Marie sous le choc.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Marie tourna de l'œil puis s'écroula au sol.

[…]

Marie commençait à émerger de son profond sommeil. Elle sentait qu'elle était dans un lit, était-elle en train de se réveiller de son mauvais rêve ? Mauvais n'était pas le mot, il avait été plutôt étrange... Elle s'était réveillée au château et elle n'y avait trouvé aucune trace de vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille dans le parc où elle avait rencontré un drôle de personnage. Ensuite, elle ressentie une étrange sensation et quand elle avait rouvert les yeux, elle était encore dans le parc où elle y avait vu plein de visage inconnu. Elle avait aussi sauvé Severus Rogue, un futur directeur de Poudlard pour ensuite rencontrer Albus Dumbledore? « Ah ah oui c'était un rêve » pensa Marie en riant nerveusement. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt, éblouie par la lumière. « Comment ce faisait-il qu'il y ait autant de lumière dans le dortoir » râla Marie. Elle rouvrit précautionneusement les yeux un par un pour qu'il s'habitue à la lumière. Dès qu'elle put voir clair, elle sursauta de surprise. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans l'infirmerie, elle n'avait donc pas fait de rêve, et tout ceci était donc la réalité...? Marie sentie les larmes lui monter aux yeux tellement elle était confuse. Mais comment avait-elle pu faire ceci? Passer de son époque à celle de... Severus Rogue..? A en croire son jugement, Marie se trouvait à l'époque des Maraudeurs alors à l'époque de ses arrières grands-parents Lily et James Potter... C'est désespérée qu'elle cherchait la manière avec laquelle elle avait pu faire ce qui c'était passé mais elle fut soudainement coupée :

- **Ah miss ! Vous êtes réveillée ! **Fit une femme qu'elle reconnut comme étant Miss Pomfresh en.. plus jeune. **Je vais avertir le professeur Dumbledore, en attendant prenez cette potion pour vous guérir votre épaule déboîtée !**

Marie ne répondit pas, se contentant juste de prendre la fiole et de la boire alors que l'infirmière allait chercher le professeur Dumbledore. Marie n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, mais pourtant il était bien là, encore vivant et plus ou moins jeune. Marie n'eut pas le temps de se plonger plus en profondeur dans ses pensées qu'elle fut coupée par l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore accompagné de l'infirmière.

- **Bonjour miss**, dit Dumbledore.

- **Bonjour,** répondit Marie un peu intimidée.

- **Quand pourra-t-elle sortir? **Demanda Albus à l'intention de l'infirmerie.

- **Mmh.. Je pense qu'elle peut sortir à ce moment même, si son épaule ne lui ait plus douloureuse?** Répondit-elle en s'adressant à Marie.

- **Euh, non je ne sens plus rien, je vous remercie,** répondit Marie.

L'infirmière hocha la tête puis le professeur Dumbledore reprit :

- **Très bien alors veuillez me suivre miss,** dit-il à Marie.

Il salua l'infirmière puis sortit de l'infirmerie suivit de Marie après qu'elle eut repris sa baguette. Alors qu'ils tournaient au coin du couloir, Marie décida de rompre le silence qui s'était imposé entre le professeur et elle.

- **Quel jour sommes-nous professeur? **Demanda alors Marie après une brève hésitation.

-** Le vendredi 19 septembre miss.**

- **Quelle année? **Se risqua-t-elle de demander.

- **1975.**

**- Par Merlin tout puissant... Rassurez-moi, c'est une blague... **Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers le professeur, les larmes aux yeux.

- **Non**, répondit-il en la regardant à son tour. **Calmez-vous miss, nous allons dans mon bureau pour en parler plus tranquillement, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. **

Marie déglutit difficilement, elle avait alors vraiment fait un voyage temporel... Mais cela était interdit ! Mais le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle en avait fait un inconsciemment et elle ne savait guère comment ! Marie tenta de ravaler ses larmes alors qu'il arrivait devant le bureau du directeur. Le professeur énonça son mot de passe qui était « Chocogrenouille », les bonbons préférés de Marie, puis ils montèrent jusqu'en haut. Dumbledore alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil alors qu'il invita Marie à s'asseoir sur une des chaises de l'autre côté de son bureau.

- **Un bonbon? **Proposa-t-il à Marie en penchant une boite remplie de bonbons qui s'agitaient sur place.

- **Euh... Non merci**, répondit Marie gênée.

- **Vous avez tort,** dit-il en reposant la boite, en prenant un bonbon par la même occasion. **Alors, commençons par le début miss, comment vous appeler vous?**

**- Marie... Marie Moon.**

**- Quel âge avez-vous? Et d'où venez-vous?**

- **J'ai bientôt 16 ans, j'étudiais ici, enfin j'étudierai ou j'étudie, je ne sais pas comment le dire, je suis du futur, des années 2045 professeur, je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée ici, dans cette époque! **Dit-elle en sentant les larmes lui remontaient aux yeux.

- **Calmez-vous miss, prenez votre temps et expliquez-moi**, dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

- **Je... Je suis née en 2029, j'étudie ici même dans la maison des Gryffondors et je suis en 5ème année.**

**- Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici?**

**- Je ne sais pas du tout professeur... Je me suis endormie, j'ai fait un rêve et je me suis retrouvé ici !**

**- Quel était votre rêve miss?**

**- Je me suis réveillée, et mon dortoir était vide... J'étais descendu à la salle commune, mais il n'y avait personne donc je suis allé dans la Grande Salle, mais il n'y avait personne non plus, je paniquais vraiment professeur, c'était inhabituel pour moi, vous savez !**

**- Je comprends miss, poursuivez.**

**- Je me suis mise à fouiller tout le château en commençant par le parc et il y avait quelqu'un, je me suis alors approchée de lui et j'ai commencé à lui parler, lui demandant qui il était et il m'a répondu que la question était plutôt de connaître la raison de sa présence et après il a rajouté qu'il était là pour que je puisse accomplir la fin de ma tâche..., je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses paroles et à la fin il m'a tendu sa main et m'a dit exactement : _« Prenez ma main, elle vous conduira à votre destin. »_. Et puis sans que je le veuille j'ai pris sa main et je me suis retrouvé ici...! **

Elle avait fini sa phrase d'une petite voix étant donné qu'elle essayait en même temps de retenir ses larmes de couler.

- **Hum, votre destin a-t-il dit? Intéressant... Et vous ne vous souvenez pas de quelque chose que vous avez pu faire dans la journée qui aurait pu causer cet incident qui n'est autre qu'un voyage temporel?**

**- Je … Non, je ne vois pas... Je me suis réveillé comme d'habitude, j'ai été en cours et j'ai le soir... Oh non ! Par Merlin ! J'ai voulu m'exercer à faire une potion que j'avais ratée le matin même ! Elle me semblait réussie donc je l'ai bu … Mais apparemment j'ai fait une potion de voyage temporel et non de chance liquide... **Dit-elle plus pour elle que pour le professeur

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il était arrivé à cette chère Marie Moon qui était des plus étranges. Sans crier gare, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa pensine, prit une fiole et il prit sa baguette pour extraire un fil argenté de son crâne pour le poser dans la fiole qu'il rangea juste après. Marie regarda curieusement le professeur qui faisait une chose qu'il lui sembla étrange. Le professeur revint vers Marie et s'adressa derechef à elle :

- **Miss, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'école de Poudlard de 1975,** sourit-il

- **Je... Je vais donc intégrer l'école?** Répondit-elle timidement.

- **Exactement, vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution pour vous renvoyer dans votre époque. Et surtout miss, faites attention à ne rien changer à celle-ci pour ne rien modifier dans le futur, car comme vous le savez surement, les voyages temporels sont strictement interdits depuis le temps de Merlin ! Donc ne parlez à personne de votre situation, si l'on vous demande vous répondrez que vous êtes la nièce d'un de mes amis, vous direz que vous êtes ici parce que votre oncle est parti en voyage et comme c'était lui qui vous donnait des cours en privé, vous avez dû intégrer l'école pour ne pas être en retard dans votre niveau scolaire, est-ce clair miss?**

**- Euh.. Oui je pense, professeur.. Je vous remercie, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans vous...!**

**- C'est tout à fait normal miss, mais attendez une dernière question : Comment se faisait-il que vous soyez arrivé avec l'épaule déboîtée?**

-** Eh bien... En passant de mon rêve à cette époque, j'ai fait une sorte vol plané... Et je suis retombée sur mon épaule..**

**- Oh d'accord, tout s'explique.. Et une dernière chose, tenez une petite bourse avec quelques galions, et je vous fais transporter dans votre dortoir que vous trouverez sûrement toute seule, vos affaires scolaires, votre emploi du temps et quelques vêtements et puis le mot de passe est _« Grand-duc blanc »._**

**- Oh ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, merci beaucoup professeur, vous êtes un homme bien...**

**- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier miss. Nous nous retrouverons ce soir au diner, venez me rejoindre à la table des professeurs que je vous présente au corps enseignant et ensuite vous pourrez rejoindre votre table.**

**- Très bien professeur, à ce soir alors professeur.**

**- A ce soir et n'oubliez pas, faites attention à ce que vous direz et ferez pour ne pas changer le futur...!**

**- Oui professeur, j'y ferai attention.**

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Marie quitta le bureau du directeur, où ce dernier y restait songeur.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors voilà mon second chapitre ! Mais qui était donc les personnes au début qui tyrannisaient "Servilus" ^^ ? Marie qui se retrouve à l'époque des Maraudeurs, voilà qui est intéressant ! Mais la question est : _**Que va-t-il se passer par la** **suite?**_

Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre qui sera peut-être posté Mercredi !

Et une dernière chose :

**REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW !**

****Merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent ! Ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits à et qui désireraient être prévenu, laissez moi votre adresse mail _-pour que je vous prévienne dessus-_ dans une review appart à votre avis que je supprimerai après l'avoir enregistrer !

Je compte sur vous et vos reviews !

Bisous, xShanee


	3. Le destin de Marie Moon Chapitre 03

Bon même si je n'ai pas de lecteur, je continue de publier car après tout, si j'écris c'est tout d'abord pour mon plaisir, après chacun à le droit de vouloir ou ne pas vouloir lire une fanfiction ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre Trois.**

Marie traversa les foules qui inondées les couloirs et commença à monter les escaliers jusqu'au 7ème étage pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors. Elle angoissait, elle allait être comme une nouvelle pour tous et elle subirait sûrement un interrogatoire par beaucoup de monde alors qu'elle avait horreur de se faire trop remarquer. Marie resta plantée pendant deux bonnes minutes devant le portrait de la grosse dame puis elle se décida enfin à prononcer le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la salle commune. Notre héroïne eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la salle qui était identique à son époque, seuls les canapés paraissaient plus neufs ici, ce qui était normal, étant donné qu'ils étaient moins vieux qu'en 2045... Marie se remit alors à marcher vers le couloir des dortoirs des filles. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte où était noté « 5ème année », elle prit son courage à deux mains, toqua à la porte pour signaler qu'elle entrait s'il y avait quelqu'un puis elle entra. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et regarda la chambre qui était dotée de 5 lits, il n'y avait donc que 5 filles de 5ème années dont elle. La pièce était ronde avec deux fenêtres comme dans son époque, mais ce qui l'étonna, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas la porte qui allait vers la salle de bain. Marie fut coupée de ses pensées par la porte derrière elle qui venait de s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna en un sursaut et toisa la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer. C'était une belle fille, rousse aux yeux vert émeraude... Les mêmes que son grand-père... Marie eut un nouveau pincement au cœur.

- **Bonjour !** La salua joyeusement la rousse. **Je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis la préfète des Gryffondors**, rajouta-t-elle en souriant.** Je suis contente de te rencontrer, Marie Moon c'est ça?**

**- Oui c'est ça**, sourit Marie en retour.

- **Le professeur Dumbledore vient de m'informer de ton arrivée ! Donc comme tu peux le voir nous étions 4 filles seulement en 5ème années alors que les garçons, eux, sont une dizaine.. Enfin bon, tu as déjà déposé tes affaires à ce que je vois ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à me le demander, je serai heureuse de t'aider !**

**- D'accord, merci beaucoup,** répondit franchement Marie avec un sourire.

Son arrière-grand-mère était apparemment une vraie pipelette, ce que Marie trouva marrant, car elle était complètement à l'opposé d'elle.

- **Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est tout à fait normal ! Bon, je vais redescendre dans la salle commune, dès que tu as fini, rejoins-y moi, je te ferai une petite visite guidée**, sourit Lily.

Marie allait décliner son invitation vu qu'elle connaissait déjà les lieux, mais se ravisa. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit tout de même de connaître son arrière-grand-mère...

- **Oui d'accord merci beaucoup Lily, cela me fait très plaisir, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil**, sourit sincèrement Marie.

-** De rien, c'est normal je t'ai dit**, sourit Lily avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- **Oh et une dernière chose avant que tu partes, elle est où la salle de bain?** Demanda Marie gênée.

-** C'est la dernière porte au fond du couloir ! A tout à l'heure !**

**- D'accord merci, à tout à l'heure.**

Marie et Lily se sourirent et alors que Lily quittait la pièce, Marie se mit à déballer ses nouvelles affaires pour les ranger tout en pensant à ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver. Il y avait au moins un point positif à ce voyage temporel non désiré, elle allait avoir la chance que Harry Potter n'a jamais eu, rencontrer Lily et James Potter, les parents d'Harry …

Dès qu'elle eut fini de ranger ses affaires, Marie descendit comme promis rejoindre Lily. Cette dernière était en train de discuter avec ce qui devait être ses amies, lorsqu'elle aperçut Marie, elle se leva d'un bond et appela Marie pour qu'elle la rejoigne.

- **Alors Marie, je te présente Eleanor Thomas, sa sœur jumelle Juline Thomas et Mary Macdonald. Les filles, je vous présente Marie Moon.**

**- Salut**, leur dit timidement Marie.

- **Salut**, répondirent-elles en même temps.

-** Eh, mais dis-moi, ne serais-tu pas celle qui a désarmé James ce midi alors qu'il allait jouer un joli petit tour à Servilus?** S'écria méchamment Eleanor.

- **Si, c'est bien moi, je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser faire ! Il allait le déshabiller !** Répondit Marie avec mépris. **Le pauvre...** Le plaignit Marie.

-** Ouh la ! Elle est sérieuse à protéger Servilus**? Dit Eleanor accompagné d'un rire faux.

- **Je ne le protège pas, je dis juste qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça ! Je doute que tu apprécierais toi qu'on te mette toute nue devant tout le monde si? Non je ne pense pas donc évites de l'ouvrir dans ces cas-là. On y va Lily?** Dit Marie impatiente de s'éloigner de cette idiote.

Eleanor avait ouvert la bouche en « O » tellement elle était surprise de la réaction de la nouvelle. Ce que Marie n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué c'est qu'elle était arrivée dans la période où les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se haïssaient comme jamais. Lily qui avait elle aussi ouvert la bouche surprise la referma et se dirigea vers la sortie avec Marie. Elles commencèrent alors à marcher dans les couloirs alors que Lily lui indiqua à quoi correspondait les salles qu'elles croisaient même si Marie les connaissait déjà toute. Dès qu'elles eurent fini, il eut un blanc entre les deux jeunes filles que Lily décida de rompre.

-** Alors c'est vrai? Tu as désarmé James ce matin pour qu'il laisse Severus tranquille?** Demanda Lily un peu gêné.

- **Euh... Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié qu'il fasse ça, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait aimé qu'on le menace de le déshabiller devant toute une population ! Alors, je l'ai fait...** Répondit Marie à son tour le rouge aux joues.

-** Tu sais, Severus était un de mes amis avant, bien que je sois aux yeux de ses amis les Serpentards un sang de bourbe. Mais en ce début d'année, j'ai trouvé que Severus avait changé, j'en ai eu la confirmation il y a quelque jour lorsqu'il m'a injurié de sang de bourbe devant tout le monde... Ses amis avaient lancé un sort à Mary donc je lui ai demandé de faire quelque chose, il a commencé à s'énerver en disant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et il m'a insulté... James était présent et il a pété un plomb qu'il m'ait dit ça...**

**- Ah oui? Il a osé faire ça?** Dit-elle surprise étant donné que dans son époque, ce genre d'insulte n'était plus toléré.

-** Oui... Depuis ce temps, il a essayé de venir s'excuser des maintes et maintes fois, mais je n'arriverai pas à le pardonner...**

**- C'est compréhensible...**

**- Mais je tiens quand même à te remercier de l'avoir aidé, car il ne méritait tout de même pas de recevoir une telle humiliation..!**

Lily et Marie changèrent alors de sujet et se dirigèrent vers la tour des Gryffondors. En chemin, Lily parlait de la vie à Poudlard, des professeurs et de la rivalité qui existait entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Marie était au courant qu'il y avait eu dans son passé, une rivalité entre ces deux maisons, mais elle ne se serait jamais imaginée qu'elle soit aussi grande ! Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Lily et Marie s'installèrent dans des fauteuils vides en face du feu puis elles commencèrent à reparler de James.

-** Mais dis-moi, c'est donc un ami à toi James?** Demanda Marie avec un petit sourire

Cette dernière vit les joues de Lily devenir rouge écarlate.

-** Euh... Eh bien, je...**

**- Lily chérie !** Intervint une voix la coupant.

Marie et Lily sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers l'arrivant qui n'était autre que James Potter et sa clique. Il souriait et regardait Lily d'une façon... Indescriptible ! Mais lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Marie, son regarda changea pour laisser place à la colère et son sourire disparu.

- **Toi !** Rugit-il. **Comment as-tu osé me désarmer ainsi devant tout le monde !**

Il allait s'avancer vers elle, la regardant avec un air si énervé, mais il fut retint par un de ses amis, le même qui avait osé lever la baguette vers elle.

-** Et toi? Comment as-tu osé vouloir le déshabiller comme ça, devant tout le monde ?** S'écria Marie en se levant dont sa bonne humeur avait laissé place à de la colère.

- **Il aurait eu que ce qu'il méritait**, cracha-t-il.

- **Peut-être, mais je ne pense pas que tu aurais apprécié qu'on te déshabille devant tout le monde !**

**- Peut-être pas, mais devant Lily il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde !** Rit le garçon qui avait empêché James de l'approcher.

Ce dernier lui décrocha un regard noir pour le faire taire alors que Lily était devenue rouge de gêne, mais au lieu de lui faire peur, James ne réussit qu'à faire éclater de rire son meilleur ami.. D'ailleurs, son rire ressemblait à des aboiements ce qui donna envie de sourire à Marie.

-** Calme toi Cornedrue**, intervint une voix rauque mais douce en posant une main sur l'épaule de James.

- **Comme veux-tu que je me calme Lunard alors que cette... Nouvelle m'a fait rater tous mes plans pour venger ma Lily chérie!**

**- Cette nouvelle comme tu dis s'appelle Marie Moon !** Grogna Marie.

- **Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne servait à rien James !** Rajouta Lily l'air énervée.

-** Alors Marie**, continua la voix calme, **je te présente James Potter,** dit-il en désignant celui qui était en train de la tuer du regard,** Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow,** dit-il en désignant le petit garçon potelé derrière lui et qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, **et moi je suis Remus Lupin ! Content de te connaître ! Et ne fait pas attention à James, il se calmera vite,** dit-il en riant.

Remus était grand, mince et châtain, il avait aussi un visage assez fatigué pour son âge. Marie en avait déjà entendu parler comme étant un loup-garou et un héros de la guerre ! Il était mort avec sa femme Tonks et s'étaient battus vaillamment jusqu'à ce que Dolohov et Bellatrix les tuent...

James lui, était aussi grand et mince que Remus et il avait les cheveux bruns en bataille ainsi que des yeux marron. Marie venait juste de se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de se disputer avec son arrière-grand-père ce qui lui donna l'envie de rire, mais elle se retint.

Peter était petit, potelé, ses yeux étaient minuscules et de couleur claire alors ses cheveux étaient fin et brun terne. C'était lui. C'était lui le traître ! Mais qui pourrait le croire? La façon dont il se comportait, il semblait être admiratif envers ses amis et non le contraire ! Mais que s'est-il passé pour qu'il change d'avis ainsi... Marie n'avait pas de réponse à ça..

Et le dernier, Sirius Black. Oh Sirius... Qu'est-ce que Marie le trouvait beau ! Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment auparavant, ce qui fit monter une étrange sensation en elle... Il était brun avec des yeux gris, il abordait un sourire charmeur auquel Marie n'était pas du tout indifférente « Surement comme beaucoup d'autres fille... » Pensa Marie, ce remettant les idées en place. Sirius était le parrain de son grand-père Harry, il avait été accusé du meurtre de Peter et de la famille Potter et avait croupi 14 ans à la prison d'Azkaban le pauvre..

Marie chassa ses pensées négatives et se remit à écouter Remus qui parlait depuis tout à l'heure alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées.

-** … et donc nous avons choisi comme nom les Maraudeurs et nos surnoms sont Cornedrue, Patmol, Queudver et Lunard** ! Finit Remus avec un large sourire que Marie lui rendit.

Cette dernière, n'ayant pas remarqué que les Maraudeurs s'étaient installés à côté des filles pendant le discours de Remus, sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une personne à côté d'elle lui prendre la main pour la baiser, ce qui eut don de la faire rougir, surtout lorsqu'elle constata que cette personne était Sirius.

-** Enchanté de te rencontrer Marie !** Dit-il avec son sourire ravageur.

- **Tu n'avais pas si l'air enchanté ce matin en pointant ta baguette vers moi,** rit Marie suivit de Lily et James.

- **Qui n'aurait pas levé sa baguette en voyant une folle furieuse inconnue, magnifique soit-elle, attaquer son meilleur ami?** Ria à son tour Sirius avec son rire si particulier ressemblant à des aboiements.

- **Je ne préfère pas commenter ta bêtise**, répondit Marie avec un sourire amusé.

- **Ma bêtise? Pour une fois que j'étais sérieux**, dit-il faussement offensé.

- **Ne joue pas le dragueur Sirius, tu as déjà une copine, Eleanor, tu te souviens? Tu ne vas tout de même pas devenir polygame, si?** Rigola Lily

Tout le monde rigola devant l'air offensé de Sirius puis quelque instant plus tard il se mit lui aussi à rire. Les Maraudeurs continuaient à discuter avec les filles sans que James ne rate aucune occasion de faire rougir Lily. Marie les trouvait sympathiques, elle se sentait à l'aise, comme si elle était à sa place parmi eux... Mais Marie se rappela soudainement la raison de sa présence et ce qu'elle ne devait surtout pas faire, se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit pour ne pas changer le futur, c'est-à-dire son époque... Elle se leva alors soudainement, prétextant d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu que ça allait être l'heure de dîner et qu'elle devait aller voir le professeur Dumbledore juste avant...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors voici mon troisième chapitre !

Que pensez vous de la rencontre entre Marie et les Maraudeurs?

Je ne fais pas la quémandeuse de reviews, j'ai remarquer que sa ne servait à rien ^^'

Bisous, xShanee


	4. Le destin de Marie Moon Chapitre 04

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà mon quatrième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais moi je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas fière, ce n'est pas vraiment celui que je préfère parmi ceux que j'ai dejà écrit... J'ai l'impression de toujours changer le caractère de Marie et donc je m'embrouille x) Enfin bref ! A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez, je prefère connaître votre avis plutôt que me référencer au mien ^^'

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Cissy : **Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, ça me fait plaisir ! En espérant que Marie te plaise toujours autant dans ce chapitre et que tu aimeras cette nouvelle partie même si moi je ne le trouve pas super :) Bisous et merci de me lire :D

**Beryl : **Merci pour tes compliments :) Ah oui ? Je suis contente que mes écrits te plaisent autant ! Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de lire ça ahah (a) Merci beaucoup encore et en espérant que la suite te plaise, bisous :)

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre.**

Marie était devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle regrettait d'être partie aussi brusquement tantôt. Mais il le fallait, elle ne pouvait pas se lier d'amitié avec eux, cela pourrait changer le futur... « Quoi que, si je deviens juste leur amie, cela ne risque rien, si? » Se demanda Marie. Marie était perdue dans le choix qu'elle devait établir... Elle hésitait à rester seule, chose dont elle avait l'habitude dans son ancienne époque, et faire leur connaissance... Mais bizarrement, elle ressentait l'envie de rester avec eux, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien avec des personnes, même avec ses cousins et sa cousine...! Marie se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri de frustration puis elle se décida de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Cette dernière n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois où elle y avait mis les pieds, seul les tables étaient différentes par rapport à son époque étant donné qu'elles avaient été détruite pendant la grande bataille de 1998. Marie scruta alors entièrement la salle à la recherche du professeur Dumbledore puis elle le repéra à la table des professeurs en train de la regarder avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle ne lui rendit pas, se contentant de regarder ses pieds pour avancer jusqu'à lui alors que le peu d'élève présent la regarder bizarrement étant donné qu'elle était nouvelle et Marie avait horreur d'être au centre au centre de l'attention ! Elle doubla la vitesse de ses pas et se retrouva en 30 secondes devant le professeur.

- **Bonsoir Miss Moon**, salua le professeur Dumbledore.

- **Bonsoir professeur,** répondit Marie en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- **Vous vous êtes bien installés?**

- **Oui, et merci pour les affaires professeur, il ne fallait pas en faire tant, je me serai débrouillé avec seulement deux trois vêtem...**

**- Voyons Miss, ne soyez pas si modeste, ce fut un plaisir!** Répondit-il en la coupant. **Vous avez rencontré Miss Evans je suppose?**

**- Oui**

**- Vous a-t-elle fait visiter les lieux?**

**- Oui un peu, mais ce n'était pas obligé, je les connais déjà professeur.**

**- Oui, je le sais, cela ne vous a pas empêché de les revisiter,** répondit-il simplement avec un sourire plein de mystère.

Marie lui rendit son sourire, gênée puis le professeur lui présenta tous les professeurs. Ensuite Marie se retourna pour regarder les élèves rentrer petit à petit dans la salle. Elle vit aussi Lily, Mary, Eleanor, Juline et les Maraudeurs arriver en rigolant. Marie ressentit un pincement au cœur, tellement elle avait envie elle aussi d'être avec eux... Et aussi un peu du fait de voir Eleanor au bras de Sirius mais elle se retira immédiatement cette idée de la tête. « Sirius est très bien avec Eleanor donc ne commence pas à faire ta jalouse alors que tu ne le connais pas..! » se répéta Marie en fronçant les sourcils.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Marie n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde était arrivé et que le professeur Dumbledore c'était levé de sa chaise pour se placé devant une sorte de support avec un aigle dessus que Marie n'avait jamais vu.

- **SILENCE**. S'écria-t-il, la baguette sur sa gorge pour utiliser le sort Sonorus puis tout le monde se tut. **Bonsoir jeune sorcier et jeune sorcière. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans cette salle pour que nous partagions de nouveau notre dîner. Avant toute chose, je suis tout autant heureux de vous annoncer que nous avons accueilli aujourd'hui même une nouvelle sorcière, Marie Moon. **

Il avait fini sa phrase en se retournant vers Marie, l'incitant à avancer à ses côtés, ce qu'elle fit après être devenue rouge écarlate étant donné que tous les regards s'étaient posé sur elle.

- **Marie sera alors parmi nous en 5ème année dans la maison des Gryffondors mais comme tout le monde, elle se doit de passer sous le choixpeau. **Continua-t-il. **Professeur McGonagall, veuillez amener le choixpeau je vous prie.**

Marie se retourna vers le professeur qui se retrouva à ses côtés et elle retint de justesse un soupire, tellement elle était heureuse de voir de nouveau une tête qui lui était familière. Malgré tout, un stress monta en elle lorsque le professeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Hum... Marie Moon, content de vous revoir... » Commença la voix du choixpeau dans sa tête. « La dernière fois je vous avais mis à Gryffondor à ce que je vois... Mais cette fois-ci, j'hésite Miss... J'hésite à vous envoyer à Serdaigle plutôt qu'à Gryffondor... Vous êtes une élève studieuse Miss... Je pense vraiment vous y mettre... » « NON ! A Gryffondor ! Je vous en supplie... » le coupa Marie qui avait à présent une expression paniqué sur le visage et un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de ses arrière-grands-parents, elle voulait vraiment les connaître... Et elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir la honte devant tout le monde d'être envoyé à Serdaigle alors que toute ses affaires était déjà installé à Gryffondor...« Vous êtes sure Miss? Je suis sûre que vous y seriez mieux, mais bon... »

- **GRYFFONDOR ! **Cria le choixpeau.

Marie souffla, soulagé et ferma ses yeux qui commençaient à la menacer de pleurer tellement elle avait eu un coup de stress. Marie rouvrit les yeux, enleva le chapeau pour le rendre à son professeur, elle sourit à Dumbledore puis se retourna pour rejoindre sa table où Lily faisait des grands gestes pour que Marie la rejoigne. Cette fois-ci, Marie ne put se retenir de sourire à pleine dents tellement elle était heureuse. « Tant pis si je prends des risques à changer le futur... Je veux au moins devenir leur amie... » Pensa Marie comme si ça lui était une révélation. Marie se précipita de rejoindre Lily et les autres à la table. A peine assise, Marie laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras qu'elle avait posés sur la table, en soufflant de soulagement une nouvelle fois ce qui fit rire Lily.

- **Bah qu'est-ce qui a Marie? **Rit Lily.

- **J'ai eu peur ! **Répondit Marie en se redressant brusquement et en lui faisant des gros yeux. **J'ai failli aller à Serdaigle !** Rajouta-t-elle ce qui fit rire cette fois-ci en plus de Lily, les Maraudeurs.

- **Eh bah dis donc, s'il a voulu te mettre là-bas c'est que tu dois être rudement intelligente ! I**ntervint Sirius en rigolant.

Marie failli fondre une nouvelle fois à l'entente de son rire que l'on pourrait confondre avec des aboiements.

- **Ouais, mais vois-tu Patmol, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit aussi intelligente que nous,** intervint James en lançant un regard noir à Marie.

- **C'est ce que l'on verra**, répondit Marie avec un regard de défi avec un petit sourire narquois.

- **Garde à toi Cornedrue ! Tu ne te souviens pas de la dernière fois où tu as mis une fille au défi d'être plus intelligente que toi? **Dit Remus avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- **Qui plus est, cette fille c'était Lily si je me souviens bien? **Rigola encore Sirius.

- **Riez, riez mes amis ! Vous aurez des surprises ! **Répondit James avec l'air boudeur.

Marie sourit. Elle était tellement bien en leur présence... « Je me demande combien de fois je vais le répéter que je suis bien avec eux... » Pensa-t-elle en soupirant, heureuse. Marie et ses nouveaux amis discutèrent jusqu'à la fin du diner d'un peu de tout pour ensuite monter à la salle commune. Pendant leur discutions, elle apprit que cette année, il y aurait aussi le tournoi des trois sorciers, comme à son époque... Mais elle fut déçue d'apprendre qu'il ne se passerait pas ici donc elle ne pourra pas y assister...

Malgré son aise parmi ses amis, Marie ressentit l'envie de se retrouver seule, son affinité avec la solitude ne la quittera sûrement jamais.

- **Vous m'excuserez, mais je vais aller me promener, j'ai envie de prendre un peu l'air.. **Dit Marie timidement

- **Je t'accompagne si tu veux ! **S'exprimèrent Lily et Sirius en même temps.

- **C'est gentil de me le proposer, mais non, je préfère rester un peu seule... Pour réfléchir un peu,** répondit-elle un peu plus gêné de refuser leur compagnie.

- O**h ! Oui oui bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de problème.. **Répondit Lily légèrement déçue.

- **Et toi, mon loulou, tu restes avec moi !** S'écria Eleanor jalouse du fait que Sirius ait proposé à Marie de l'accompagner.

-** Oui.. **Répondit seulement Marie, ne sachant quoi répondre. **Euh, je vous rejoins plus tard alors! A tout à l'heure!**

Ils la saluèrent tous alors que Marie tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

James la regardait d'un drôle d'air partir de la salle commune, Marie lui faisait un drôle d'effet, il ne connaissait rien d'elle, il ne savait même pas la raison de sa présence alors que l'année avait déjà débuté ! Il trouvait qu'elle se comportait bizarrement aussi, en gros, elle ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance pour le moment... Il la trouvait bien trop mystérieuse, et le fait que soudainement elle veuille partir « prendre l'air » toute seule ne faisait qu'amplifier ses mauvaises pensées envers elle.

- **Cette fille ne m'inspire pas confiance... **Fit James en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Ah oui ?** Dit Lily étonnée.

- **Ouais... **

- **Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Je la trouve très gentille moi ! **Répondit-elle suivie d'un haussement d'épaules

- **Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas cette fille**, dit Eleanor en faisant une mine dégoûté.

- **Oui mais toi tu n'aimes personne à part toi, toi... Et toi ! **Ricana Mary Macdonald.

Eleanor n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle fut coupé par Sirius :

- **C'est parce que tu n'as toujours pas digéré le fait qu'elle t'ait désarmé ce matin hein ! **S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en coin et un regard complice.

- **Oh James tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat de cette histoire !** Dit Lily, énervée.

- **Mais d'un côté, heureusement qu'elle t'a désarmé avant que tu ne fasses quoi que ce soit, car sinon je ne préfère pas imaginé les horreurs qu'on aurait vu ! **Ricana Eleanor qui se prit une tape derrière la tête par sa sœur jumelle.

- **C'est méchant de dire ça Elé ! **

**- Je reviens !** S'écria James en se levant, coupant court à la petite dispute entre les sœurs jumelle.

Il se mit alors à courir jusqu'à son dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses amis pour prendre la carte des Maraudeurs afin de « l'espionner » et il la trouva près du lac au bout de quelques minutes à chercher...

Dès que Marie fut sorti de la salle commune, elle souffla un coup et se précipita à descendre les 7 étages pour qu'elle puisse sortir dehors près du lac. Arrivée à ce dernier, elle s'installa au pied de l'arbre où elle en avait l'habitude et ferma les yeux après avoir replié ses jambes contre elle et posé sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre. Elle ne saurait dire ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment, plusieurs sentiments se mélangeaient en elle, de la tristesse d'avoir quitté sa famille même si arrivé là, elle en rencontre d'autres membres. Ca ne faisait que depuis ce matin qu'elle était ici, mais elle ressentait le besoin d'être près d'eux... Sentiment qu'elle n'a jamais ressenti soit disant passant...

Contrairement à son époque, ici, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé des personnes qui l'acceptaient comme elle était, avant, personne ne lui donnait l'envie d'être avec elle car la plupart des jeunes fille qui l'entouraient étaient trop superficielle à son goût donc elle préférait rester seule, car comme dise les moldus « Il vaut mieux être seule de mal accompagné ». Marie sourit de bien-être. Ses nouveaux amis étaient super, ses grands-parents étaient géniaux et beaux.

Notre héroïne se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas reconnaître James, car dans la salle commune, quand elle l'avait bien regardé, elle avait cru voir Harry, son grand père, il lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup, les mêmes cheveux en bataille et tout, mais sauf les yeux... Son grand-père avait les même que Lily, d'une couleur vert émeraude. Marie sourit une nouvelle fois, mais son sourire disparut aussi tôt : elle ne devait pas trop entrer dans la vie de ses nouveaux amis... Elle ne devait pas changé le futur ! Sinon... Cela pourrait vraiment avoir de graves conséquences... Elle pourrait même ne pas naître si elle changeait le futur... Ses yeux s'embuèrent soudainement, elle était maintenant triste... « Quel dommage de gâcher cette fichu chance de connaître mes arrière-grands-parents.. Mais c'est pour le bien de tout le monde... Pour mon bien.. » Pensa-t-elle.

Marie eut une soudaine envie d'écouter de la musique, instinctivement, elle fouilla ses poches pour prendre son baladeur qui était toujours dedans, mais elle fut déçue de voir qu'il n'y était pas. « Et il y en aura sûrement pas dans les magasins de baladeurs à cette époque-là.. ». Marie poussa un juron et se releva. Peut-être que la salle sur demande pourra lui offrir un baladeur qui n'existe pas encore en 1975? Qui sait.

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde dehors à cette heure-ci, le couvre-feu allait bientôt arriver donc Marie pressa le pas et monta les 4 premiers étages en courant, mais étant épuisé d'avoir couru, elle ne put que marcher pour monter les 3 derniers étages. Arrivée là-haut, Marie regarda si personne ne l'espionné et elle tourna vers un couloir emprunter de personne au lieu de prendre le couloir pour aller à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle s'avançait à pas de loup pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle arriva alors à l'endroit où allait se présenter la porte de la salle va-et-vient. Elle passa trois fois devant le mur en pensant très fort « Une pièce où je pourrais trouvé de la musique des années 2045... » Mais rien ne vint. « Bah bien sûr ! C'est évident, la salle ne peut pas me donner ce qui n'existe pas encore à cette époque » râla Marie. Elle repassa trois fois devant le mur en pensant cette fois-ci à une salle de musique.

Une porte apparue et Marie retint un petit cri, heureuse. Elle passa la porte, la referma précautionneusement et regarda la salle qui se présentait devant elle. La salle était dotée de mur beige et d'un parquet marron, il y avait plein d'instrument de musique, un vieux poste et une table avec un cahier dessus, c'était un cahier de musique. Marie sourit une nouvelle fois et s'approcha du piano dont elle frôla du bout des doigts les touches. Elle n'avait jamais fait de piano de sa vie, dans son époque, tout était fait avec les ordinateurs, il n'existait quasiment plus d'instrument de musique. Marie s'installa sur le siège en face des touches et appuya sur l'une d'elle, un merveilleux son en sorti. Elle appuya sur une autre puis encore sur une autre. Marie regarda plus attentivement les touches et elle vit que des petits mots y était inscrit, c'était les notes de musiques. Elle ouvrit le carnet qui était disposé sur le piano et regarda son intérieur, des chansons y étaient inscrites avec les notes de musique qui allaient avec. Marie continua son exploration pendant plus d'une heure, elle était captivée par le piano, elle se demandait pourquoi dans son temps ça n'existait plus, car c'était un merveilleux instrument, même si elle ne savait pas encore bien y jouer.

Le couvre-feu était déjà dépassé depuis plus d'une demie heure, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de rentrer à la salle commune, car ses amis doivent se demander où elle était passé aussi tard dans la soirée, mais il ne lui suffira qu'à dire qu'elle s'était perdue dans les couloirs... Marie sortit alors de la salle et se dépêcha de retourner dans la salle commune. Elle dût tout de même ralentir le pas, car des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre alors qu'elle venait juste d'arrivé au croisement des couloirs pour aller à la salle commune et d'où elle venait. Elle se colla contre le lui tout en espérant ne pas se faire prendre, cela devait sûrement être les préfets qui faisait leur ronde du soir... Elle ronchonna dans ses moustaches et fermât les yeux pour écouter plus attentivement les voix et les pas qui soudainement s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient partis. Marie souffla et posa une main sur son cœur qui avait commencé à battre à tout rompre. Elle sortit de sa cachette et commença à s'avancer.

-** Tiens, tu vois Mulciber, je te l'avais bien dit que j'avais entendu un petit délinquant traîner encore dans les couloirs,** fit une voix amusé derrière le dos de Marie.

-** Zut... **Marmonna Marie en se retournant vers ceux qui devaient être les préfets.

- **Oh et ce n'est pas n'importe quel Gryffondor Avery... C'est la petite nouvelle ! **Fit le fameux Mulciber avec un sourire narquois.

- **Et la petite nouvelle a un prénom, **cracha Marie.

- **Mmh... Marie? Marie Moon, je me trompe? **Fit Avery.

- **Non, tu as juste, **répondit Marie en le regardant de travers.

Bien qu'elle montrait qu'elle était forte, Marie était tétanisée.

- J**'ai été étonné de te voir allé à la maison des Gryffondors, tu sais Marie? **Rajouta-t-il en insistant bien sur son prénom.

- **Ah oui? Je peux savoir pourquoi?**

**- J'ai ouïe dire que ce matin même, tu as protégé un Serpentard contre quelqu'un de ta maison?** Ricana Mulciber.

- **C'est le cas, Severus Rogue n'a beau ne pas être dans ma maison, mes camarades n'avait aucun droit de s'en prendre à quiconque de cette manière**, s'écria Marie.

- **Mmh... Ah oui?**

**- Très intéressant... J'aurai pourtant cru vu ton audace, que tu irais chez les Serpentards... A moins que le choixpeau n'ait pas osé t'y mettre car tu es une sang-de-bourbe?** Ricana Avery.

Sang-de-bourbe? Marie n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait bien entendu quelqu'un l'insulté de sang-de-bourbe, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un insulté une autre personne de sang-de-bourbe. Mulciber et Avery crurent avoir juste en voyant la mine offusquée de Marie, mais elle se reprit.

- **Que je sois une née moldu, une sang-mêlé ou bien une sang pure ne vous regarde en aucun cas il me semble,** rajouta Marie en leur lançant un regard noir.

- **Si, ça nous regarde... Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu saches bien à qui tu as affaire, Moon, **grogna Mulciber.

- **Si, je le sais, mais je m'en contre fiche ! **

**- Tu ne devrais pas... Il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles fait gaffe à toi... **Dit Avery avec un sourire narquois.

Marie allait répondre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps car elle entendit une personne l'appeler au loin. Instinctivement, elle se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouver son interlocuteur, après 10 petites secondes, elle vit Sirius arriver en courant. Marie se retourna vers Avery et Mulciber, mais ils avaient disparu sans que Marie ne s'en rende compte.

-** Marie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ça fait presque une heure que le couvre-feu est dépassé ! On s'inquiétait !** Fit Sirius en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- **Oh désolé... Je n'avais pas vu l'heure.. **Répondit Marie gênée.

« Sirius était vraiment très beau, il l'était encore plus à la lueur de la lune... » Pensa Marie. Se sentant craquée se reprit aussi vite.

- **Mais tu étais où?**

**- J'étais...**

Elle allait dire qu'elle était à la salle sur demande, mais il ne devait surement pas savoir ce que c'était... Et même si il savait, il allait se questionner sur le fait qu'elle sache que cette pièce existe et qu'elle connaisse son emplacement.

- **J'étais perdue**, mentit Marie.

- **Tu es sure? Et tu parlais avec qui? J'ai entendu des voix?**

**- J'étais avec les préfets je crois…**

-** Les préfets? Ils ne font jamais de ronde le vendredi soir, ils en font juste le mardi et le jeudi !** Répondit Sirius étonné. **Tu étais avec qui Marie? **Redemanda Sirius en insistant une voix grave.

- **Mais si, j'étais avec les préfets de Serpentard, enfin je pense... Ils s'appelaient Mulciber et Avery je crois**, répondit Marie d'une voix tremblante, comme une enfant prise sur le fait après avoir fait une bêtise.

- **Rah ! Alors eux ! S**'énerva Sirius. **Marie fait gaffe à eux et sa bande, ils sont dangereux... Et ce n'est en aucun cas des préfets !**

**- Je... Je ne savais pas moi ! B**afouilla Marie.

Après tout, elle dit vrai, elle ne connaissait pas ces deux garçons, elle en avait jamais entendu parler à son époque... « Peut-être qu'ils étaient mort et qu'ils n'ont pas eu de temps d'avoir des descendants ! » pensa-t-elle.

- **Aller, c'est rien.. **Reprit Sirius d'une voix plus douce en voyant le regard perdu que Marie lui lançait. **Viens, on va rentrer car même si ce n'est pas le soir de la ronde des préfets, Rusard doit sûrement traîner dans les parages !**

Marie acquiesça d'un signe de tête et remonta sans dire un mot à la tour des Gryffondors suivit de près par Sirius. Elle était quelque peu sous le choc, ça lui faisait bizarre de voir quelqu'un s'inquiéter pour elle... Elle n'en avait guère l'habitude étant donnée qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis et qu'elle était quasiment toujours seule, personne ne s'en souciait vraiment, mis à part un peu ses cousins et Malefoy, mais des amis, ça, jamais... Tout s'embrouillait dans la tête de notre héroïne, ce qui lui fit attraper une migraine atroce.

Arrivés devant la grosse dame, Sirius prononça le mot de passe, laissa rentrer Marie en première et il entra à son tour. Il voyait qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, comme si elle était ailleurs même si son corps était bel et bien là. Cette fille l'intriguait, mais pas de la même façon que James. Lui, c'était plus parce qu'elle était mystérieuse que James, lui Mais Lily les avait remis immédiatement en place en leur rappelant qu'elle était nouvelle et qui lui fallait trouver ses repères avant d'être à l'aise avec eux.

Peu de personne était présent dans la salle commune, seuls les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies étaient encore présents. Sirius et Marie allèrent alors s'asseoir auprès de leur amis et les conversations reprirent normalement après que Sirius leur ait expliqué où était Marie.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre? Pas super hein, vous pouvez le dire, je ne viendrez pas vous faire subir de terrible torture dans votre sommeil cette nuit pour m'avoir dit la vérité ahah x) _#Okéjesors# _

Bref, soyez franc dans votre avis s'il vous plait, et je suis contente d'avoir eu de nouveaux lecteurs, ça me fait plaisir de voir que mes écrits intéressent des gens même si je n'y croyez plus trop au chapitre dernier (le trois) x) ^^'

Donc voilà, dîtes moi si certains truc vous dérange dans mes textes, s'il manque quelque chose, s'il ne faut pas certaines chose, les laisser comme elles sont ou même s'il faut changer certains trucs, je le ferai si j'estime qu'il est préférable que je le fasse :)

Voili voilou, à mercredi prochain ! :D

Bisous, xShanee.


	5. Le destin de Marie Moon Chapitre 05

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici mon cinquième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il est pas très long ! Et je tiens à remercier mes deux lectrices : **Miss Virginie** et **Uma to Hebi** ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq.**

Le lendemain matin, Marie fut comme à son habitude, réveillée la première dans son dortoir. Elle alla directement prendre sa douche après que Lily se soit à son tour réveillée puis elle descendit dans la salle commune attendre sagement les autres. Elle s'installa dans un canapé après avoir pris un livre dans la petite bibliothèque de la salle. Marie ne lisait pas vraiment son livre, elle s'était plongée dans ses pensées à débattre sur le même sujet que la veille. « Mais comment ai-je fait pour arriver là..? » se demanda Marie. Elle ressentait à ce moment même deux sentiments totalement différents : la tristesse, dût au fait qu'elle n'allait plus revoir les sien, et la joie, car elle avait enfin trouvé des gens avec qui elle était à l'aise, des personnes avec qui elle AVAIT envie d'être... Marie ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise et elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une sorte de bruit qui mélangé un rire et des aboiements : Sirius. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de notre héroïne mais il s'effaça aussitôt la voix aiguë de la petite amie du jeune homme dont Marie avait oublié le nom..

-** Bonjour mon amour...** Fit-elle

Après ces paroles, Marie crut entendre le bruit de succion que faisaient les lèvres jointes des deux amants mais il fut camouflé par une voix qui l'interpella qu'elle identifia comme étant celle de Remus.

- **Oh bonjour Remus ! Comment vas-tu?** Sourit-elle en levant la tête vers son ami.

-** Très bien et toi? Tu as bien dormi?** Répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

- **Oui ça peut aller !**

**- Bonjour Marie !** S'exclama Sirius qui venait de la remarquer, en souriant.

-** Salut**, fit aussi sa copine en regardant hautainement Marie.

-** Bonjour**, répondit Marie, plus pour Sirius que pour son amante.

Suite à ces petits échanges, Lily et le reste de leur bande les rejoignirent et ils allèrent déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, Marie croisa Avery et Mulciber, ce qui lui arracha un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sirius qui remarqua son malaise lui demanda :

- **Ça ne va pas Marie?**

**- Si si, tout va bien,** répondit-elle en lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait être rassurant.

Pour couper court à cette petite conversation, elle intéressa à la décoration de l'intérieur qui avait vachement changé par rapport à son époque étant donné que tout avait été reconstruit à cause de la grande bataille qui avait eu lieu ici même en 1998, soit dans 23 ans par rapport à cette époque-ci.

- **C'est vraiment magnifique**, dit-elle soudainement

- **De?** Répondit Lily.

-** La décoration du château, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau !** Rajouta Marie sincèrement.

-** Oui c'est vrai. As-tu déjà lu l'Histoire de Poudlard?** Demanda notre préfète

- **Non, jamais !** Mentit notre héroïne qui l'avait déjà lu au moins une vingtaine de fois. **Il m'a l'air intéressant, tu crois que je pourrais me le procurer à la bibliothèque? J'aimerais bien le lire**, sourit-elle.

-** Super ! Un deuxième rat-de-bibliothèque !** S'écria la copine de Sirius.

-** Eleanor** ! S'énerva James.** Je ne te permets pas d'insulter Lily de la sorte. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller à la bibliothèque et t'instruire, toi qui es aussi intelligente qu'une goule ! Et encore, je suis gentil !** Rajouta James en fronçant des sourcils, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, même Sirius, ce qui étonna Marie qui aurait cru qu'il protégerait sa petite amie.

Cette dernière se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien.

- **Euh.. Oui donc on ira à la bibliothèque cette après-midi, il me semble qu'on a une heure de libre à 15 heures non?** Reprit Lily pour masquer sa gêne envers ce que venait de faire James.

- **Attend, je vais regarder,** dit Marie en sortant son emploi du temps qu'elle analysa. **Ah non, moi j'ai une heure de libre qu'à 16 heures...**

**- Ah, zut !**

**- Moi aussi j'ai une heure de libre à cet horaire ! Si tu veux je pourrais te faire visiter l'école, Lily****et****toi ****iraient à la bibliothèque après les cours?** Dit Sirius.

-** Oui d'accord pas de problème !** Sourit Marie.

- **Cela ne te pose peut-être pas te problème à toi, mais ça m'en pose un gros à moi là !** S'écria Eleanor, hargneuse. **J'allai rater études des ruines exprès pour toi tout de même Loulou ! Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner juste pour faire visiter l'école à... Ce truc?** Finit-elle en pointant du doigt Marie et en regardant Sirius avec des yeux qui brillaient.

-** Écoute Elé... On aura le temps de se voir ce soir,** commença Sirius.** Je pense que toi aussi tu apprécierais que quelqu'un te fasse visiter l'école si tu étais nouvelle non?** Rajouta-t-il d'un ton dur.

Ce fut la goutte de jus de citrouille de trop pour Eleanor qui poussa un petit cri indigné puis elle partit après avoir pris le bras de sa sœur pour l'emmener avec elle. Avant de disparaître au coin du couloir, Juline lança un regard désolé à ses amis en leur souriant gênée. La petite dispute du couple venait de mettre un silence dans la bande que Marie se décida à briser.

- **Euh.. Tu sais tu n'étais pas obligé de laisser en plan ta petite amie pour moi, on a tout notre temps pour le visiter ce château...** Dit Marie gênée.

- **Mais non, pourquoi remettre à demain ce qu'on a la possibilité de faire aujourd'hui?** Demanda Sirius en souriant. **Et de toute manière elle n'avait pas à parler de toi ainsi, ça ne se fait pas.** Rajouta-t-il, catégorique.

**- Bon... Euh... D'accord,** sourit-elle.

Après s'être échanger un dernier sourire, ils s'intéressèrent à la conversation qu'avaient commencé leur amis. Cinq minutes après, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande salle et instinctivement, elle déposa son regard sur la table des Serpentard où elle se surprit à y voir plusieurs paires d'yeux la regarder dont Mulciber, Avery, Rogue et un qui lui était étrangement familier. Marie déglutit et reporta son attention à ses amis qui l'entraînaient à la table des Gryffondor où Eleanor et sa sœur avaient déjà entamé leurs petits déjeuners.

La journée passa plutôt vite au goût de Marie, il était désormais quatre heure de l'après-midi, Sirius devait venir chercher Marie qui elle, sortait du cours de Divination. Elle dut attendre cinq minutes avant de le voir arriver tout essoufflé en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- **Prête pour une petite visite guidée mademoiselle ?** Demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- **Bien sur mon cher**, rit Marie.

Il rit à son tour avec son rire si spécial qui fit fondre notre héroïne mais elle se reprit avant que le jeune homme ne le remarque.

Pendant la visite, ils discutaient de tout, de rien, des Maraudeurs (enfin surtout de leurs pitreries) et vint alors le sujet sur le passé de Marie.

- **Alors sinon, à ce que l'on dit, tu ne viens pas d'ici ?** Demanda innocemment Sirius

- **Non, je n'avais pas vraiment de cher moi, je voyageais souvent !**

**- Tu voyageais avec tes parents ?**

-** Euh.. Non, mes parents sont décédés quand j'étais petite...** Mentit Marie.

- **Ah.. Je suis désolé, tu voyageais avec qui alors ?**

**- Je voyageai avec mon oncle et il me donnait des cours lui-même ! C'est un très bon enseignant,** dit-elle d'un faux air nostalgique avec un grand sourire.

- **Ah oui ?** Sourit le jeune homme.

Marie lui rendit son sourire en hochant la tête puis Sirius entama un autre sujet :

- **Alors sinon, tu es de la famille à Mathieu Moon ? C'est rare d'entendre ce nom de famille et je suppose donc que tu fais partie des sangs purs, non ?**

**- Je ne saurai te dire s'il l'est ou non, je ne connais pas vraiment ma famille…** Mentit Marie. **Et pourquoi cette question sur mon sang ? Ça te poserait problème si je n'avais pas un sang pur ?**

**- Non non ! Ne crois pas ça ! C'est juste que Mathieu Moon fait parti d'une très grande famille renommé pour leur sangs purs donc…**

**- Comme les Blacks il me semble,** le coupa Marie,** et ce n'est pas pour ça que tu suis leurs idées sur leur sang, corrige-moi si je me trompe mais Lily est bien une née-moldu ?**

**- Tu n'as pas faux… Mais moi c'est assez compliqué comme histoire… J'ai été en quelque sorte renié de ma famille à partir du moment où j'ai atterri à Gryffondor, je suis le seul de toute ma famille et de mes ancêtres Black à avoir été dans cette maison, tout le monde a été à Serpentard, même mon petit frère Regulus. Avant j'étais comme son idole… Il faisait quasiment tout ce que je faisais ! Ça en devenait même soûlant à force,** ria-t-il puis il reprit son sérieux,** mais à partir du moment où j'ai été à Poudlard et que j'ai été envoyé chez les « Bouffondors » comme ma famille s'amuse à le dire, il m'a complètement renié, il m'ignorait et me considérait comme un traître comme toute ma famille. Heureusement que j'avais rencontré les Maraudeurs ! Sinon je crois que j'aurai été sauté de la tour d'astronomie !** Ria-t-il suivit de Marie.

- **Je suis désolé pour toi, je comprends que ça a dû être très dur à supporter pour toi au départ…** Répondit-elle

- **Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?** Railla Sirius.

- **En quelque sorte,** sourit la jeune femme en le regardant.

-** Raconte-moi-en un peu s'il te plaît…** Demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- **Hum… Comment dire… En fait, j'ai jamais vécu très entouré, enfin si mais je ne restai jamais avec ces personnes, je les considérai comme des connaissances, pas comme de vrais amis à qui je pouvais tout confier et tout. Tu dois trouver ça idiot mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il valait mieux être seule que mal accompagné, alors je suis toujours resté seule, je ne me suis jamais sentie à l'aise avec toute les personnes que je rencontrai… Jusqu'à maintenant… Je dois avouer que je ne suis jamais sentie aussi bien !** Ria-t-elle, ce qui arracha un sourire à Sirius.** Regarde, c'est la première fois que je parle aussi librement à quelqu'un sans pouvoir m'arrêter ! A chaque fois, c'était des réponses courtes et désintéressées mais là, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que je peux parler sans être juger et tout ! Enfin, je m'embrouille dans ce que je dis**, ria-t-elle en regardant son interlocuteur.

Sirius la regardait amusé sans pour autant lui répondre.

-** Ça y est, tu dois vraiment me prendre pour une folle !** Ria-t-elle de bon cœur.

- **Non ce n'est pas ça ! Au contraire, je me sens flatté**, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur ce qui arracha un petit rire à Marie.** Non vraiment, je suis content que tu te sentes enfin à ta place !**

**- SIRIUCHOUNET !** Hurla une voix stridente au loin, coupant leur discussion.

Marie et Sirius sursautèrent, se retournèrent vers l'émetteur de ce bruit persan et furent surpris d'y découvrir Eleanor.

-** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là par Merlin ? Je t'avais dit qu'on se verrait ce soir bon sang ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?** Grogna Sirius avec un air mécontent alors que sa petite amie arrivé près d'eux.

- **Je n'ai pas pu attendre mon chou, tu me manquais déjà, et je n'avais pas pu profiter de toi ce matin à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé**, dit-elle en faisant des yeux doux à son Roméo.

-** Eh bien maintenant c'est bon, tu m'as vu, retournes en cours !** Répondit-il menacent.

- **Mais…** Commença sa copine.

- **Non c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas Sirius, je vais te laisser avec elle, je vais aller faire mon rat-de-bibliothèque**, dit-elle, insistant sur ces derniers mots en regardant Eleanor dans les yeux. **On se verra ce soir avec tout le monde** ! Finit-elle en souriant après avoir fait baisser les yeux d'Eleanor.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au jeune couple de répondre qu'elle tourna les talons en direction de la bibliothèque afin de lire le livre de l'histoire de Poudlard pour au moins la millième fois.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre? On assiste là à un petit rapprochement entre Sirius et Marie, je sais c'est un peu précipité mais bon...

Bref, comme d'habitude, soyez franc dans votre avis s'il vous plait! A mercredi prochain ! :D

Bisous, xShanee.


	6. Le destin de Marie Moon Chapitre 06

******Note de l'auteur :** Voici mon cinquième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il est pas très long ! Et je tiens à remercier mes deux lectrices** : ****Miss Virginie, Foxyju, **_Guest_ et**Uma to Hebi** ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre Six. **

Marie était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor alors qu'elle finissait un des chapitres du livre qu'elle avait emprunté une heure plus tôt à la bibliothèque. Elle regarda l'heure et ferma son livre en voyant qu'il était dix-sept heures passe. Elle monta alors à son dortoir et alla le ranger dans son coffre au pied de son lit.

- **Ah tu es là !** Dit une voix derrière son dos, la faisant sursauter.** Tu ne devais pas être avec Sirius?**

-** Ah Lily !** S'exclama Marie en se retournant.** Eh bien au bout d'un moment Eleanor nous a rejoints et donc je les ai laissés à deux tranquillement. J'en ai profité pour passer à la bibliothèque prendre le livre dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure !**

**- Ah et alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? Tu en es où ?**

**- Je trouve que c'est vraiment intéressant, j'en suis seulement au troisième chapitre, je me suis arrêté en voyant l'heure pour vous rejoindre !**

**- Ah d'accord**, sourit Lily.** Les autres sont dans la salle commune, tu viens ?**

**- Oui oui j'arrive !**

Lily hocha la tête et tourna les talons alors que Marie referma son coffre. Deux minutes après, elle rejoint alors ses amis qui étaient en pleine discussion sur l'épreuve de sélection des joueurs pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de place sur les canapés, la jeune fille s'assit sur l'accoudoir à côté de Lily et se mit à les écouté .

-** Allez Patmol sérieux ! On s'en fou de ton frère ! C'est pas parce qu'il joue dans l'équipe de Serpentard que toi tu n'as pas le droit de jouer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor !**

**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Cornedrue, c'est une question de principe, je ne peux pas faire ça, il y a déjà assez de tension comme ça entre mon frère et moi ! Si on venait à jouer l'un contre l'autre et que forcément moi je gagnerais et lui perdrait, ça créerait encore plus de problèmes de rivalité entre lui et moi... !** Répondit Sirius.

-** Pff... C'est nul ! Mais au moins tu pourrais enfin lui faire fermer son sale clapet de Serpentard vantard !**

**- James laisse le, n'insiste pas...** Intervint Lily en lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

- **Ouais ok mais dans ces cas-là, si cette année on perd, ce sera de la faute à Black ! Parce qu'il n'aura pas voulu entrer dans notre équipe !**

**- Tu dis ça tous les ans**, rit Remus. **Et pourtant, tu gagnes à chaque fois !**

**- Ce n'est pas une raison**, bouda James.

Les conversations reprirent alors sur un sujet différent jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent coupés par un première année qui s'était mis à crier au milieu de la salle commune.

-** Eh ! Excusez-moi ! Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu Marie Moon ?**

**- Je suis ici**, dit Marie timidement en levant la main pour indiquer sa présence.

-** Ah enfin ! Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait te parler dans son bureau !** Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

-** Toute suite ?** Demanda-t-elle alors.

-** A vrai dire ça fait une demie-heure qu'il me la demandé mais je ne te trouvais pas alors...** Répondit-il gêné.

-** Très bien, ce n'est pas grave, je vais y aller merci de m'avoir prévenue.**

Elle se retourna vers ses amis et reprit :

-** Je vous rejoindrai tout à l'heure, c'est sûrement pour finaliser mon inscription à l'école.**

**- D'accord, tu veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne jusqu'au bureau du directeur ?** Demanda Lily.

- **Euh... Ce ne serait pas de refus**, répondit-elle

- **D'accord, je t'accompagne alors,** sourit la jeune rousse.

-** Je viens aussi ! J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes**, dit Mary.

- **D'accord, allons-y alors.**

Les trois jeunes femmes quittèrent alors la salle commune et se mirent à parler sur le chemin.

- **Alors, vous avez fait quoi avec Sirius tout à l'heure ?** Demanda Mary avec un sourire.

- **Eh bien, on a parlé, il m'a raconté un peu sa vie, je lui ai raconté la mienne,** répondit Marie.

-** Racontes nous aussi s'il te plaît**, dit Lily.

- **Alors, mes parents étant décédés, j'ai dû vivre avec mon oncle, c'était lui qui me donnait des cours étant donné que nous voyagions beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis, j'étais une fille assez solitaire, il y avait des gens qui m'entourait, mais je.. Comment dire, je ne les prenais pas pour de vrai amis à qui je pouvais faire totalement confiance. Comme j'ai dit à Sirius, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi à l'aise alors que je ne vous connais que depuis deux jours,** rit la jeune fille.

- **Ah c'est gentil !** Sourit Lily.** Et donc si je comprends bien, c'est parce que tu étais habitué à la solitude que tu as voulu être un peu seule hier soir ?**

**- Euh ouais,** dit-elle gêné.

-** D'accord je comprends mieux**, sourit Lily suivit de Mary.

-** Voilà, on est arrivé !** S'écria cette dernière.

- **Tu veux qu'on t'attende ?** Demanda la rousse.

- **Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer alors je ne préfère pas vous faire poiroter, ne vous inquiétez pas, je retrouverai le chemin vers la salle commune ou la Grande Salle selon l'heure!**

**- Tu es sûre ?**

-** Oui oui !** Rit Marie.

-** D'accord alors à toute à l'heure !** Dirent les deux jeunes femmes en tournant les talons

Marie se retourna alors vers la gargouille, prononça le mot de passe et elle monta les escaliers qui venaient d'apparaître. Arrivée en haut, elle chercha du regard le professeur et elle le trouva à côté d'un phénix.

-** Bonjour professeur, vous vouliez me voir ?**

**- Bonjour Marie, eh bien oui, je voulais te parler, assis-toi, je t'en prie**, répondit-il.

Elle prit alors place sur un des sièges en face du bureau de Dumbledore et il reprit :

**- Je voudrais en savoir plus sur ton voyage temporel pour pouvoir effectuer des recherches. Tu m'as dit que dans la journée, tu avais pris une potion que tu pensais être du Felix Felicis, c'est bien ça ?**

**- Oui, je pensais qu'elle était réussie, elle était de la bonne couleur et il ne me semble pas mettre trompé dans les instructions du livre...**

**- D'accord, après avoir pris la potion, as-tu ressenti quelque chose ? Comme par exemple des étourdissements, des maux de tête, de ventre ou autre ?**

-** Eh bien... Tout d'abord je n'ai rien senti du tout, puis au dîner, j'avais assez mal au ventre, je n'arrivais à rien avaler, je pensais que c'était à cause du stresse ou je ne sais pas, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à cause de la potion.**

**-Très bien, et ensuite ?** Demanda-t-il

-** Je suis allé coucher, comme je le fais habituellement, et quand je me suis réveillé, il n'y avait personne nul part, dans mon dortoir, la salle commune, la Grande Salle ainsi que dans les couloirs. Je suis alors allé dans le parc et il y avait un homme.**

**- As-tu vu son visage ?**

**- Non, je ne voyais rien, il était couvert de la tête au pied. Je l'ai alors appelé et il m'a dit qu'il m'attendait, je lui ai donc demandé qui il était mais il m'a répondu un truc dans le genre que savoir qui il était n'était pas important mais la question à poser était plutôt de savoir pourquoi il était là et il m'a dit si je me souviens bien « Je suis venu vous aider à accomplir la fin de votre tâche », qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire professeur ?**

**- Eh bien, c'est ce que je vais essayer de savoir...** Répondit-il en se touchant la barbe. **Il y a autre chose à dire ?**

**- Euh... Non je ne pense pas.. Ah si, quand je lui ai pris la main, j'ai eu l'impression de transplaner...**

**- D'accord, je vais essayer de faire des recherches pour que vous puissiez retourner dans votre époque...**

**- Merci professeur, merci beaucoup !** Dit Marie alors qu'elle sentait un mal de tête la saisir.

- **Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je ne fais que mon devoir... Tu peux disposer, bonne soirée Miss Moon.**

**- Bonne soirée à vous aussi professeur**

Marie sortit alors du bureau et elle traversa à grand pas sans vraiment voir où elle marchait. Et si le professeur Dumbledore ne trouvait pas de solution ? Et si elle ne pouvait jamais retourner à son époque ? Toute sorte de question de ce genre lui trottait dans la tête mais elle fut coupée de ses pensées car elle venait de percuter quelqu'un qui l'empêcha de tomber en refermant ses bras autour de sa taille. Sous le coup de l'impact, Marie avait fermé ses yeux et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle découvrit une paire d'yeux couleur marron-noir. La jeune fille tenta de s'extirper des bras du jeune homme mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- **Marie Moon...** Dit-il avec un sourire en coin,** je suis enchanté de te rencontrer dans de telle... Circonstance.**

**- Je pourrais en dire autant mais vois-tu je ne sais pas qui tu es. Et pourrais-tu me lâcher tu m'étouffes !** Cracha Marie.

-** Hum... Une vraie petite lionne**, ricana-t-il en la relâchant. **Je me présente, Evan Rosier, je suis un élève de la maison Serpentard et un ami de Mathieu Moon, cela doit te dire quelque chose ? Tu es de sa famille ?** Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- **Non, je ne le connais pas et je me contrefiche de cette personne, maintenant, si tu veux bien de pousser pour me laisser passer.**

**- Une vraie petite lionne avec un sale caractère... J'aime beaucoup ça...** Dit-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Marie le regarda choqué avec la bouche ouverte ce qui fit rire à gorge déployé le jeune homme.

-** Et bien tant mieux pour toi !** Répliqua-t-elle les joues rouges

Elle tourna les talons et se mit presque à courir pour pouvoir s'éloigner le plus rapidement de cet être non culotté ! « Super et maintenant je vais devoir faire le tour pour trouver un autre chemin pour retourner à la salle commune ! » Pensa-t-elle puis soudainement, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le coude. Pensant que c'était encore Evan, Marie se dégagea d'un geste vif et se retourna en hurlant « Non mais tu vas me laisser oui ? » mais ce n'était en réalité que Sirius accompagné de James.

-** Eh bien, je vais te laisser si je te gène !** Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Oh non non ! Je suis désolé je pensais que c'était encore ce stupide Serpentard !** Répondit-elle désormais gênée.

- **Encore des Serpentard ?** S'écria James, suspicieux.

- **Et que te voulait-il cette fois-ci ? Et c'était le quel ?** Demanda Sirius.

- **C'était Evan Rosier, il m'a questionné sur mes liens avec ce fichu Mathieu Moon, je lui ai dit que je ne le connaissais pas et que je me fichais complètement de lui puis je suis partie...** Répondit-elle sans dire qu'il lui avait fait en quelque sorte des avances.

-** Et tu l'as envoyé bouler... Pour _ça_.. ?**

**- Bah oui...** Répondit-elle en devenant toute rouge.

-** A moins qu'il n'ait pas pu s'empêcher de te faire une petite tentative de drague ?** Ricana Sirius.

- **Je.. Je..** Bégaya-t-elle ce qui fit encore plus rire Sirius alors que James lui, levait les yeux.

-** Je me demande dans ces cas-là ce qu'il te trouve ce serpent répugnant, tu n'es pas très belle, il faut l'avouer,** dit James en faisant une mine dégoûté.

Prise au dépourvu, Marie ne sut quoi répondre. Il venait de la blesser comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, Marie ne se trouvait pas vraiment belle, mais elle ne se pensait pas non plus moche, elle se trouvait normale et c'était la première fois qu'on l'attaquait aussi méchamment, et il fallait l'avouer, elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre ça de l'oreille de son arrière-grand-père... Vexée et sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux elle répliqua avant que Sirius -qui abordait une mine mécontente- ne le fasse :

- **Merci, ça me fait très plaisir d'entendre ça de la bouche de quelqu'un que j'appréciai, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas réciproque. J'ai beau t'avoir désarmé l'autre jour, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as le droit de t'en prendre comme ça à moi ! Non mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Le roi du monde ? Mais au moins je sais ce qu'il en ait, je vais te laisser, je ne voudrai pas que tu supportes plus longtemps ma**** si désagréable**** présence**, cracha-t-elle énormément vexée puis elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant jusqu'au parc.

- **Tu es vraiment dégueulasse James d'avoir dit ça ! Je te savais rancunier mais de là à la vexer en disant ça alors que c'est faux, tu es tombé bien bas mon ami !** S'exclama Sirius les sourcils froncés.

-** Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as toi aussi merde ! D'habitude tu aurais été le premier à rire ! Tu ne la connais même pas cette fille, on ne sait même pas d'où elle vient, on sait rien d'elle ! Et toi tu m'agresses comme ça parce que je lui ai dit quelque chose de méchant alors que quand c'est à Eleanor que j'en dis tu ris aux éclats !** Répliqua James à son tour, furieux.

- **Ce n'est pas la même chose,** répondit Sirius plus calme. **Marie vient d'arriver, et à MOI elle me l'a dit d'où elle vient, à MOI elle m'a dit comment était sa vie d'avant et à MOI elle m'a dit ce qu'elle ressentait !**

- **Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle te l'a dit à TOI que tu dois monter sur tes grands chevaux ! Et tu peux me le dire alors ce qu'elle t'a dit à TOI qu'elle ne nous a pas dit à NOUS ?** Demanda James en insistant sur les mots « toi » et « nous »

- **Elle te le dira quand elle en aura envie, maintenant si tu veux bien on peut aller manger au lieu de nous hurler dessus comme des hippogriffes en rage ?**

- **Tu m'énerves**, répondit simplement James en sautant sur Sirius qui recommencèrent leur chamaillerie amicale.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas tip-top, en le relisant j'avais l'impression que c'était incompréhensible ^^'

Sinon, j'ai rajouter un personnage, Evan Rosier pour mettre un peu de pimant dans la prochaine relation Sirius/Marie... Dites-moi si cette idée vous plait ou pas, car je ne voudrais pas l'incruster alors que vous n'apprécirez pas cette initiative !

Pour James, je vous l'avez dit qu'il était rancunier et quand on l'est on peut être vachement méchant la preuve... S'attaquer sur le physique d'une fille, je sais que c'est très vexant et donc maintenant, elle sait ce qu'il en est de sa relation avec James ! _Méchant garçon... _

Donc voilà, j'espere quand même que ce terrible chapitre n'a pas été si déplaisant à lire que ça.. ^^' Dites moi tout comme d'habitude, que ce soit négatif ou positif, mon but est de m'améliorer, donc il faut bien que je sache ce qu'il cloche :)

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me suivent, bisous !

xShanee


	7. Le destin de Marie Moon Chapitre 07

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Marie Moon a fait un voyage temporel jusqu'au temps des Maraudeurs où elle a sympathisé avec ces derniers et Lily sauf James qui n'a jamais apprécié le fait qu'elle l'ait désarmé afin de protéger Severus Rogue et rancunier comme il est, il va s'en prendre à Marie qui va très mal le prendre...

******Note de l'auteur :** Voici enfin mon septième chapitre ! Je sais j'ai été longue à l'écrire mais je ne trouvais vraiment pas de suite à ma fanfiction alors j'ai du le recommencer et faire quelque chose de different qui ne va peut-être pas vous plaire, mais j'étais obligé de faire ça sinon vous n'auriez jamais eu de suite Oo

Je tiens à remercier mes lectrices** : ****Miss Virginie, Foxyju** et**Uma to Hebi** ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre Sept**

Les garçons venaient d'arriver à la Grande Salle, Remus, Peter, Lily et ses amies étaient déjà installés et ils ne furent pas surpris de ne pas voir Marie assis avec eux.

-** Bah où est Marie ?** Demanda Lily. Vous ne deviez pas aller la chercher ?

- **Si mais...** Commença James ne sachant quoi dire, mentir ou dire la vérité ?

- **Cet idiot, rancunier comme il est, n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante.**

**- Que lui as-tu dis Cornedrue ?** Soupira Remus.

- **Je...**

**- Il a dit mot pour mot : « Je me demande dans ces cas là ce qu'il te trouve ce serpent répugnant, tu n'es pas très belle, il faut l'avouer » car elle s'est encore faite accosté puis dragué par un Serpentard**, répondit Sirius à la place de James.

-** Encore ? James a raison, comment un Serpentard a pu draguer cette horrible créature ?** S'écria Eleanor, outré.

- **Si c'est une horrible créature comme tu dis, toi on oserait même pas se demander à quoi tu ressembles dans ces cas là !** Attaqua Sirius en fusillant du regard ce qui lui servait de petite amie.

Eleanor écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise puis fronça les sourcils, boudeuse.

- **Maintenant tu vas t'excuser James ! C'est vraiment méchant ce que tu as dit ! Non mais vraiment ! Tu te prend pour qui ? Espèce de petit rat dégoûtant !** Égosilla Lily.

- **C'est bon là, Sirius m'a déjà fait la morale ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi non ?** Ronchonna James

- **Oh crois-moi, je ne vais pas me gêner ! Donc maintenant c'est soit tu vas t'excuser ou bien je ne t'adresse plus un mot ! J'ai réussi à le faire pendant quatre ans alors penses-tu que j'y arriverais quatre autres !**

**- QUOI ? Tu n'oserais pas !**

Lily ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarda avec une lueur de défi. Comprenant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, il lança un « bon ok... », se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle pour partir à la recherche de la jeune fille.

Marie s'était réfugiée sous son arbre fétiche, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, sa dignité venait d'en prendre un gros coup. Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir voulu jouer la carte de la chance à pouvoir connaître sa famille et à cause d'un simple désarmement, elle s'en prenait plein la tête. Elle allait faire ce qu'elle aurait du faire dès le départ : prendre ses distances.

La jeune fille regarda dans les alentours s'il y avait quelqu'un, mais personne ne semblait être présent et pour cause ! Il était l'heure du dîner, mais ce n'était pas grave, Marie n'avait pas faim. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, sa vision avait changer, elle avait réussi, elle venait de se transformer en berger allemand à poils longs. Marie sourit intérieurement puis se mit à courir à toute vitesse dans le parc pour décompresser, penser à d'autres choses.

Après un petit quart d'heure, elle s'était finalement assise au lac près dans l'eau après s'être transformer en humaine. Elle avait toujours ce point au cœur, elle aura du mal à s'en remettre... La jeune fille avait compris que son arrière-grand-père était rancunier, mais vraiment pas à ce point là. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle se releva en se tournant mais elle percuta quelque chose de dur, un torse. Elle releva les yeux et vit James. Elle se dégagea sèchement pour le contourner mais à peine eut-elle fait deux pas qu'il la rattrapa par son poignet.

- **Quoi !?** Cracha Marie. **Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? Me dire tout mes défauts de la tête aux pieds ? Casse toi ! Fou moi la paix !**

**- Tu me parles autrement ! J'étais venu m'excuser !** Hurla presque James.

-** T'excuser ? Ah ah ah ! Et dis moi, tu viens « t'excuser » sous la demande de qui ? Lily peut être ? Ou Remus ?**

Voyant la mine qu'il faisait, Marie comprit qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle se dégagea de son bras tout en crachant : « Tu me dégoûtes ! », puis elle partit tout en laissant James en plan qui pensait déjà au foudres de Lily qui allait s'abattre sur lui.

**DEUX ANS PLUS TARD**

**1977 : SEPTIEME ANNEE DE MARIE ET DES MARAUDEURS**

1er septembre 1977 : Marie entamait sa deuxième année à l'époque de ses arrières-grands-parents. Après l'incident deux ans auparavant, Marie avait pris ses distances avec les Maraudeurs à la plus grande joie d'Eleanor qui avait pu retrouver son Siriuchounet d'amour à elle seule, mais malheureusement pour elle, Sirius l'avait quitté quelques temps après, cette fois-ci au plus grand bonheur de la gente féminine de Poudlard.

Malgré tout, elle continuait à parler avec Lily étant donné qu'elle partageait leur dortoir, sans pour autant traîner avec elle. Elle était resté en très bon termes avec elle mais Lily avait était vraiment très mécontente de savoir que Marie ne voulait plus rester avec eux à cause de ce « stupide Potter » comme elle l'appelait, car oui, Lily avait refait la tête à James pendant 7 mois mois, au plus grand damne de ce dernier, mais ils s'étaient reparlé et désormais ils sortaient ensemble depuis à peu près 10 mois.

Marie s'était par contre, énormément rapproché d'Evan Rosier, malgré son caractère, elle avait su trouvé sous sa coque de vil Serpentard, une adorable personne et elle sortait depuis près de 6 mois avec lui. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques acide lorsqu'il les voyait à deux à Poudlard : « Comme s'il était jaloux » pensait à chaque fois Marie.

Pour ce qui est de son retour à son époque... Elle n'avait plus aucun espoir, même Dumbledore ne trouvait pas la solution à ce problème, mais la veille, la jeune fille avait reçu une missive de sa part disant qu'il voulait lui parler après le dîner à la rentré. Peut-être avait-il une piste...

Marie se réveilla vers 9 heure 30 du matin dans une chambre de Chaudron Baveur qu'elle louait à chaque vacances d'été. Aujourd'hui, elle allait revoir Evan, son premier amour, ce qui lui donna le sourire. Elle se leva puis alla dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer.

Marie avait énormément changé depuis la 5ème année, ses cheveux bruns étaient plus longs et ondulés, ses yeux bleus-verts s'étaient agrandis et son visage s'était affinée, elle était devenue une très belle jeune fille de bientôt 18 ans.

Après avoir fini de se préparer et de déjeuner, il était 10 heure 45. La jeune femme prit ses valises ainsi que la chouette qu'elle avait acheté puis elle transplana à la Gare King Cross où elle chercha son petit-ami. Elle le trouva auprès de deux personnes, sûrement ses parents. Marie approcha son copain qui la remarqua, il la prit dans ses bras et lui baisa le front.

-** Mère, Père, je vous présente Marie Moon, ma petite-amie**, fit Evan à ses parents.

-** Enchanté Miss Moon, vous êtes de la famille de Mathieu ?** Demanda sa mère en montrant le concerné qui discuté plus loin avec ses parents.

- **Hum, non il ne me semble pas, du moins je ne sais pas je ne connais pas vraiment ma famille...** Répondit Marie, gênée.

-** Vraiment ? Peut-être que ses parents le savent, attendez une minute. Kate, Charles !** Les appela la mère d'Evan.

Le père de son petit ami n'avait pas décroché un mot, il s'était contenté de la fixer durement et de détourner le regard pour le poser sur son fils avec reproche. Deux minutes après, les arrières-arrières-grands-parents de Marie arrivèrent en la regardant froidement.

-** Je vous présente Marie Moon, la petite-amie de mon fils**, dit la vieille femme, toute souriante.

-** Mathieu nous en a déjà parlé, j'aimerais dire que je suis enchanté, mais je ne le suis pas vraiment...** Répondit durement le père de Matthieu.

- **Oh vraiment ?** Répondit Marie avec insolence. **Puis-je savoir en quel honneur étant donné que vous ne me connaissez pas ?**

**- Peut-être parce que tu es de la famille du frère de mon grand-père qui était un traître à son sang !**

**- Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas vous le dire étant donné que je ne connais pas ma famille**, répondit aussi sèchement la jeune fille.

-** Vraiment ? Dans quelle maison es-tu ?**

**- Gryffondor, et vous aurez beau dire tout ce que vous voulez, cela me passera d'une oreille, et ça sortira par l'autre. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, je vais aller dans le train, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à écouter vos idéologies de sang pur.**

Marie se retourna et se prêta à partir mais ce qu'elle entendit la cloua sur place.

- **De toute façon, vous pouvez partir Miss, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, mon fils a déjà une fiancé, qui n'est bien sur pas vous**, rétorqua le père d'Evan.

Cette phrase venait de faire tout basculer dans l'esprit de la jeune fille... Elle s'était faite avoir en beauté par cet idiot à qui elle avait tout donné, jusqu'à sa première relation sexuelle cet été... Une main agrippa le poignet de Marie, elle se retourna et vit que c'était Evan. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle le gifla et partit aussi vite qu'elle le put avec ses bagages dans le train, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se trouva un compartiment vide, rangea ses bagages et elle laissa ses larmes couler après avoir fermé les stores. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote surtout qu'on lui en avait déjà parlé que dans cet époque, dans les familles de sang-pur, c'était les parents qui choisissaient les fiancé(e)s de leurs enfants. Mais comme disent les moldus, l'amour rend aveugle, donc soit elle n'y avait pas pensé ou bien elle n'avait pas voulu y penser... Quelques minutes après, le train siffla son démarrage et il se mit à avancer. Marie pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, elle avait tellement mal... Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout depuis combien de temps le savait-il... Était-il au courant lorsqu'elle lui avait donné son innocence.. ? Sûrement que oui, il s'était foutu d'elle depuis le début...

Marie ne put ruminer plus longtemps son chagrin car la porte de son compartiment venait de s'ouvrir sur un petit groupe de 7 personnes, les Maraudeurs, Lily, et Mary.

- **Marie ? Ça ne va pas ?** S'exclama Lily en apercevant Marie, ruisselante de larmes.

-** Si si ça va, ce n'est rien**, répondit la concerné en reniflant et séchant ses larmes du dos de la main.

- **Euh... D'accord... On va aller trouver un autre compartiment, on ne va pas te gêner,** répondit Lily mal à l'aise.

- **Non c'est bon je t'ai dit, installez-vous ne me déranger pas...** Murmura la jeune fille en tournant la tête vers la vitre afin de regarder les paysage défiler.

- **Bon si tu veux...**

Le petit groupe s'installa alors en silence dans le compartiment puis Marie se leva et dit :

-** Je reviens, je vais prendre l'air.**

**- Je t'accompagne**, répondit Lily en se levant.

- **Non c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**- Ce n'était pas une question Marie**, affirma-t-elle en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Marie planta aussi son regard dans celui de la rousse puis hocha la tête après quelques secondes et elles sortirent du compartiment. Elles se promenaient en silence dans le train jusqu'à ce que Marie atteignent les toilettes afin de se rafraîchir le visage puis elles en sortirent.

-** Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda finalement Lily, brisant le silence.

- **Je... J'ai mal Lily...** Répondit la jeune fille, les larmes recommençant à remplir ses yeux.

- **Que...**

**- MARIE ! Attends !** Cria une voix derrière elle qu'elle reconnaissait bien.

Instinctivement, elle se retourna et fit face à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- **QUOI ?!** Cracha Marie.

- **Laisse moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît !** La supplia-t-il

- **Non... Il n'y a rien à expliquer Evan... Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule hein ! Je t'ai tout donné ! Et tout qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Tu te sers de moi comme passe temps alors que tu as déjà une fiancé ! Tu n'es qu'un porc ! Un bel idiot à qui j'ai tout donné ! Pauvre con ! Je te hais autant que je t'aimais !** Hurla-t-elle en pleurant puis elle couru dans les couloirs, suivit de Lily qui venait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, bousculant toutes les personnes gênante sur son passage.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon alors, j'avais raison ou pas ? Le fait d'avoir sauté deux ans vous a plu ou pas ?

S'il ça vous a plu, tant mieux pour moi, si ce n'est pas le cas j'en suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai été vraiment obligé... Déjà d'une car je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi écrire, je bloquais et tout donc voilà, j'ai essayé de bien résumé ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces deux ans donc dites-moi si vous avez bien compris ?

Donc malgré tout, j'ai du changer quelques idées dans ma fanfiction, je voulez faire un petit truc avec la famille de Mathieu, donc je verrais plus tard si ça coordonnera avec ce que j'écris !

Je voulais aussi faire tout autre chose avec Evan mais bon, je n'ai pu faire que sa... J'essayerai de créer quelques chose ... J'en dit pas plus !

Bon, donc dites moi tout, je veux savoir si vous avez appréciez ou pas, et soyez franche s'il vous plait, comme ça selon ce que vous en pensez, je pourrais faire quelques modifications !

Merci beaucoup d'avance et désolé pour ce long mois d'attente... Mais le chapitre 8 est déjà écrit donc la suite arrivera à bonne date !

Petite question aussi ; Est-ce que vous seriez d'accord pour un lemon dans la fanfiction? (que je posterai biensur dans un autre truc, je ne veux pas changer mon rating rien que pour un minuscule lemon... Merci de me dire quoi !)

Bisous bisous et merci à ceux qui me suivront toujours !

xShanee


	8. Le destin de Marie Moon Chapitre 08

**Note de l'auteur:**

Alors voilà enfin le chapitre 8... Je suis vraiment désolé de cette longue attente ! Avec les cours et tout ça, c'est dur dur d'écrire... Et le peu de temps que j'ai pour moi, je préfère le passé à faire des choses plus importantes... ! Donc voilà, de toute manière, je ne vous ai pas oublié et je ne le ferais pas ! Alors voici la suite les cocos !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** :

Marie Moon, qui a fait un bon dans le passé inconsciemment à cause d'une potion raté, se retrouve dans au temps des Maraudeurs. Malheureusement, Marie ne se fait pas apprécier de son arrière-grand-père James Potter et après une dispute entre eux deux, Marie décide de couper les ponts avec sa famille du passé afin de ne pas changer le futur. Deux ans plus tard, Marie est sortie avec Evan Rosier et elle a décidé de casser avec lui après avoir appris qu'il était déjà fiancé à une autre et Marie reçoit du réconfort par Lily Evans, sa camarade de dortoir et son arrière-grand-mère de surcroît…

* * *

**Chapitre Huit**

Lily et Marie avaient fini par retourner dans le compartiment après que la jeune fille eut fini de sécher ses larmes. Sirius avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé mais Lily lui avait aussitôt lancé un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle leur expliquerait plus tard. Marie avait fini par s'endormir et tomber sur l'épaule de ce dernier qui était assis à côté d'elle. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Pré-à-lard, le jeune homme avait caressé les cheveux de la belle endormie, d'un geste apaisant. Elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes avant leur arrivé et était sortie quelques instants afin de mettre sa tenue d'étudiante.

Dans la Grande Salle, elle s'était assise à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire en bout de table. Elle n'avait rien touché dans son assiette, et son regard était vide de tous sentiments. Il lui avait volé son cœur et l'avait détruit. Il avait profité de sa confiance et ça la détruisait. Elle se sentait tellement idiote !

Après l'heure du dîner, Marie se rendit directement dans le bureau du Directeur et elle fut rejointe quelques minutes après par ce dernier. Il n'avait en réalité par grand-chose à lui dire, il voulait seulement prendre de ses nouvelles et lui dire qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de nouveau sur son problème mais il avait une hypothèse qu'il ne voulait pas lui dévoiler tout de suite.

La jeune fille s'était alors rendu dans le parc, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne à cet endroit, donc Marie put se transformer en chien. Aujourd'hui s'était la pleine lune, Marie adorait la regarder, elle trouvait ça apaisant et à ce moment même elle n'avait qu'un besoin, s'était d'être apaiser... Marie alla donc se poser près du lac, elle admira le ciel puis elle s'endormit inconsciemment.

Le lendemain matin, Marie se réveilla et fut éblouie par la lumière présente dans la pièce. Elle se rendit compte, après s'être adapté à la lumière qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmerie. La jeune fille se demanda pourquoi elle était là, elle ne se souvenait pas d'y être allé... La dernière chose dont elle se rappeler, c'était qu'elle s'était endormie près du lac, rien de plus...

Marie fut coupée de ses pensées par la voix de l'infirmière :

- Ah Mlle Moon ! Vous êtes réveillés.

- Mr Black vous a retrouvé en pleine nuit au bord du lac grelotante de froid, quelle inconscience de rester dehors de ce temps-là surtout que vous auriez du être dans vos dortoirs Miss Moon !

- Oui hum je suis désolé…

- Bien, la matinée étant déjà bien entamée, vous n'avez cas retourné à vos dortoirs afin de vous doucher et vous pourrez reprendre les cours après le déjeuner.

- D'accord…

Marie se leva tel une automate et traversa le château afin de se rendre à sa salle commune. Seulement une dizaine de personnes traînaient les couloirs, sûrement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas cours. La jeune fille monta difficilement les escaliers à cause de la fatigue et elle se promit d'aller voir Sirius plus tard. Et elle se demandait aussi s'il l'avait-il vu sous sa forme d'animagus ? Elle espérait fort que non...

Marie arriva enfin devant la Grosse Dame mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe... « Zut zut zut zut ! » Pensa-t-elle en tombant contre le mur à côté du tableau, se laissant glisser à terre... Marie en avait marre, vraiment marre de tout ! Sa famille de son époque lui manquait... Et la famille qu'elle avait ici, c'était tous de bons idiots, si on exceptait Lily, et pour couronner le tout, elle s'était faite avoir en beauté par un futur mangemort !

- Marie ? Appela une voix que Marie connaissait bien. Marie, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda la voix de l'homme qui vint la prendre dans ces bras en voyant les larmes qui perler sur ses joues.

- Laisse-moi Sirius, réussit à dire Marie sans pour autant réussir à se dégager de ses bras.

Ne tenant plus, elle éclata en sanglots au creux de son cou. Le jeune homme caressa ses cheveux d'un geste aussi apaisant que dans le train la veille puis il la porta pour rentrer dans la salle commune vide et il s'installa sur le canapé avec la jeune femme sur les genoux, la tête toujours dans le creux de son cou.

- Ca va mieux... ? Demanda Sirius après que la jeune fille se soit calmée.

- Oui... répondit-elle en reniflant.

- Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

- Pour rien…

- Si, racontes moi Marie, j'insiste.

- Mais il n'y a rien à raconter bon sang… sanglota-t-elle. C'est juste que ma famille me manque… Et… Et que je me suis faite avoir comme une idiote par un Serpentard ! J'aurai du m'en douter … Pleura-t-elle.

- Oh… Je suis là ma belle… Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là…

Sirius continuait à bercer la jeune fille dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se calment.

- Et que faisais-tu dehors en plein nuit ? Lui demanda Sirius.

- Je me promenais puis je me suis endormie près du lac... Et euh... Tu n'as rien remarqué de spécial quand tu m'as retrouvé ? Hum…

- Eh bien... Non je n'ai rien remarqué à part qu'au départ j'ai vu un chien à ta place...

Voyant que Marie baissait les yeux, Sirius changea de sujet.

- Ton ex-copain le savait que tu étais animagus ?

Cette dernière question refit monter les larmes aux yeux à Marie, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper et elle détourna à son tour le regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sirius, inquiet.

- Je ne suis plus avec Evan... Donc ne me parle plus de lui s'il te plait…

- je peux savoir pourquoi c'est fini si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Il en avait une autre... Il avait déjà une promise et il me l'avait caché... Répondit-elle, les larmes commencent à couler.

- Oh... C'est un truc dans les familles de sang pur, nos parents nous trouvent déjà des fiancées dès notre naissance. Mais moi, j'ai eu de la chance, j'y échappe, ria-t-il, les parents de ma « promise » ont annulé le contrat car ils ne voulaient pas que leur fille se marie avec un traître-à-son-sang et un Gryffondor, de surcroît.

- Tu aurais dû te marier avec qui sinon ? Demanda Marie, curieuse.

- Avec Scarlett Bustret, c'est une quatrième année à Serpentard

- Vraiment ? Je vois qui c'est, c'est une vraie petite peste cette fille ! Elle a failli goûter à mon crochet du droit l'année dernière, elle a eu du bol qu'Evan soit arrivé à temps.

Sirius sourit puis reprit :

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, c'est à cause de Rosier que tu étais en pleur hier ?

- Oui... Evan m'a présenté à ses parents le matin même, sa mère a été chaleureuse, mais son père n'a ouvert la bouche que pour me dire qu'Evan avait déjà une fiancée et que je ne lui servais de distraction...

- Je suis désolé ma belle, répondit-il en prenant Marie dans ses bras vu que les larmes recommençaient à inonder son visage.

Il se passa 5 minutes avant que Marie relève la tête et regarde Sirius droit dans les yeux puis sans que ce dernier ne s'y attende, Marie fondit sur ses lèvres tout en replaçant ses jambes pour être à cheval sur lui.

- Woh woh woh doucement Marie ! Exclama Sirius étonné, tout en repoussant Marie.

- S'il te plaît Sirius... Fais-moi oublier un instant... Tout oublier... Murmura-t-elle tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, ce qui le fit craquer.

- Arrête Marie... Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter... Dit-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de caressant ses hanches et fermant les yeux de délices.

- Je ne veux justement pas que tu t'arrêtes Sirius... Prends-moi s'il te plaît... La supplia-t-elle.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Sirius qui la prit fermement par les fesses tout en l'embrassant passionnément et se levant pour aller dans le dortoir des garçons.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Alors voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus, le prochain chapitre sera posté surement pendant les prochaines vacances si j'en trouve le temps (car oui, mes vacances sont déjà bien chargé pour le moment).

Il y a un lemon qui suit ce chapitre que j'ai posté dans une autre fanfiction, donc pour pouvoir le lire, aller sur mon profil et aller sur l'OS intitulé "Le réconfort spécial d'un ami".

Merci de bien vouloir laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre et sur le lemon, je veux tout savoir !  
Et que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite entre Sirius et Marie... ? Et dans l'histoire, a quoi vous attendez vous ?  
Donc... **REVIEW LES AMIS !**

Gros bisous, xShanee


	9. Le destin de Marie Moon Chapitre 09

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus que le chapitre 8 qui je l'avoue, à complètement été foiré Oo J'espère que la longueur aussi vous plaira, il est d'une page plus long que le 8eme chapitre donc voilà… Mais j'ai l'impréssion que les racouci car sur mon logiciel ça écrivait 1000 mots de plus Oo Enfin bref, vous me direz ce que vous en avait pensé de la longueur.

Et merci à une amie, Maryne, qui grâce à elle, j'ai réussi à vous écrire la suite :D Et aussi à Uma to Hebi, qui m'a donné son avis à mon chapitre précédent

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Neuf**

_« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... » _Se répétait sans cesse Marie en Potion, qui était son premier cours de l'après-midi en commun avec les Serpentard et donc Evan... Elle venait de faire l'amour avec Sirius Black bon sang... Elle venait de faire cette bêtise JUSTE pour noyer son chagrin, mais quelle idiote ! Non pas qu'elle avait trouvé ça vraiment nul, non bien au contraire, elle avait trouvé ça très plaisant, voir même vachement mieux qu'avec Evan mais quand même ! C'est Evan Rosier qu'elle n'aimait pas Sirius Black même si elle en avait légèrement pincé pour lui à son arrivé et qu'elle le trouvait encore plus séduisant maintenant...

De plus, après l'acte, elle avait quitté le lit du jeune homme comme une voleuse avec plein de remord afin d'aller se doucher et pour ne plus être là à son réveil pour éviter la « discussion » qu'elle redoutait tant. Que lui dire ? Qu'elle regrettait ? Surtout que d'un côté c'était faux... Elle regrettait surtout pour Evan... Sinon c'était plutôt une partie de plaisir qu'elle avait subi et non le contraire...

La porte de la salle de Potion s'ouvrit soudainement, Sirius venait enfin d'arriver. Instinctivement, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui puis elle croisa son regard, ce qui la fit retourner aussitôt la tête, le rouge aux joues.

- Mr Black, puis-je connaître la raison de votre retard ? Demanda le professeur Slughorn, mécontent.

- Euh... Je... Je ne me sentais pas très bien, en fin de matinée donc j'ai été me reposer et j'ai oublié de me réveiller...

- Vraiment ? Et vous ne pouviez pas aller voir l'infirmière ?

- Non, je n'ai pas jugé utile de la déranger pour si peu professeur.

- Hum, oui, bon. Allez-vous asseoir à votre place et commencer la potion page 56 de votre manuel, vos camarades l'ont déjà bien avancé.

Sirius alla donc s'asseoir à côté de Peter après avoir hocher la tête, puis à peine fut-il installer que James et Remus se retournèrent pour lui parler.

- Tu étais où mec ? Tu étais vraiment parti te coucher ? Tu aurais pu nous le dire au moins que tu n'étais pas bien, on aurait été à l'infirmerie avec toi, ça nous aurait donné une bonne raison de louper des courts ! Murmura à toute vitesse James.

- J'étais pas malade Cornedrue, j'étais avec une fille… Dit-il avec un sourire béat, s'empêchant de regarder Marie.

- Avec une fille ? Sirius… Combien de fois je t'ai dit… Commença Remus.

James le coupa dans son discours.

- C'était qui ? Elle est de quelle maison ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas James…

- Si aller! C'est Jessica? Mary MacDonald? Juline? Non, pas Juline alors tu t'es déjà fait sa sœur !

- James parles autrement tu veux ? Le gronda Remus.

- Non ce n'est pas elles, et même si tu me disais son nom, je te dirais aussi que ce n'est pas elle, se moqua Sirius avec un sourire.

- Tu es chiant, bouda James en se retournant suivit de Remus qui rigolait.

Sirius en profita pour observer Marie qui était concentré sur sa Potion ou bien qui « essayer » de l'être… Qu'elle était belle avec ses boucles brunes et ses si beaux yeux… A la pensée de la jeune fille nue et étendue sous lui, les cheveux étalés sur le coussin, gémissant son prénom en crescendo, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et soupirer d'aise.

- Ca va Sirius ? Demanda subitement Peter.

- Ouais… Lui répondit-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais pour l'avoir sorti de ses pensées érotiques.

Après que les deux heures de potions soient finies, Marie se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et sortit à toutes vitesse de la salle de potions afin de croiser ni Evan ni Sirius. Arrivée au milieu du couloir, Marie entendit quelqu'un crier son prénom. Elle se retourna et vit Evan courir vers elle. Prise de panique, elle écarquilla les yeux et se mit à courir à travers les couloirs alors qu'Evan se mit à la poursuivre. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler… Non pas encore, c'était encore trop tôt pour elle… Elle se mit alors à pleurer, toujours en courant, puis essoufflé, elle ralentit le pas, ce qui fit que le jeune homme pu la rattraper en un rien de temps alors qu'ils étaient dans un couloir sombre et dépeuplé. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua sans brusquerie contre le mur.

- Marie… Chuchota-t-il alors qu'il essuyait les larmes qui dévalaient en cascade ses joues.

Elle se laissa faire et le regarda dans les yeux d'un air suppliant alors qu'elle avait posé instinctivement ses mains sur son torse.

- Va-t'en s'il te plaît… Tu m'as déjà assez fait souffrir comme ça…

- Ecoutes moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Bien évidemment, je m'en doutais que tu allais me sortir cette réplique bidon pourrie ! Cria-t-elle en le repoussant, les larmes continuant d'inondé ses joues. Tu avais une fiancée Evan ! Et tu ne m'avais rien dit ! Tu t'es moqué de moi alors que moi j'éprouvais de vrai sentiment pour toi ! Quel monstre es-tu pour pouvoir supporter ce que tu fais au gens sans culpabiliser hein ? Et quelle idiote j'ai été pour tomber dans tes fichus bras de mangemort ! Continua-t-elle d'hurler.

Son ancien petit-ami se crispa au nom qu'elle venait de lui donner, puis se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire, elle fut aussitôt refroidi et elle le regardait maintenant avec de gros yeux alors que lui, il passait de la surprise à la colère. Il la replaqua cette fois-ci sans douceur tout en l'empoignant par le cou.

- Comment es-tu au courant de ça Moon? Grogna-t-il alors que la veine de sa tempe palpitait sous la rage.

Elle rit jaune puis elle le fixa dans les yeux tout en cherchant à cacher la peur et la douleur qu'il lui faisait, mais les larmes perlant de ses yeux la trahissaient.

- J'en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses Rosier, cracha-t-elle en insistant bien sur son nom de famille. Je sais que vous allez devenir des monstres toi et ce qui te sert amis dans le futur, si ce n'est pas déjà fait !

- COMMENT ES-TU AU COURANT ?! Se remit-il à hurler en la précipitant à terre.

- Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? Hurla-t-elle.

Soudainement, son visage changea d'expression, passant de la colère à la peur.

- Bon sang Marie… Je suis vraiment désolé ! Dit-il en se jetant près d'elle afin de la serré contre elle. Désolé… Se répéta-t-il.

Malgré la situation, Marie ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bien dans ses bras puis de passer les siens autour de son cou et de pleurer à chaudes larmes alors qu'Evan lui caressait les cheveux tout en la serrant contre lui. Il attendit qu'elle se calme puis il reprit :

- Je suis vraiment désolé Marie, je t'aime vraiment… Je sais que j'aurai du t'en parler mais je ne voulais pas te faire du mal tu comprends ? J'avais peur de te perdre donc je te l'ai caché… Ne m'abandonne pas Marie, je vais devenir fou sinon… Murmura-t-il alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle et pris son visage entre ses mains pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Dès le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai trouvé magnifique, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'embêter pour me faire remarquer, tu t'en souviens ? Une vraie petite lionne que tu étais, ria-t-il en reniflant.

Marie sourit à ce souvenir, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été très aimable ce jour-là…

**Flash-Back**

_- Marie Moon... Dit-il avec un sourire en coin, je suis enchanté de te rencontrer dans de telle... Circonstance._

_- Je pourrais en dire autant mais vois-tu je ne sais pas qui tu es. Et pourrais-tu me lâcher tu m'étouffes ! Cracha Marie._

_- Hum... Une vraie petite lionne, ricana-t-il en la relâchant. Je me présente, Evan Rosier, je suis un élève de la maison Serpentard et un ami de Mathieu Moon, cela doit te dire quelque chose ? Tu es de sa famille ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc._

_- Non, je ne le connais pas et je me contrefiche de cette personne, maintenant, si tu veux bien de pousser pour me laisser passer._

_- Une vraie petite lionne avec un sale caractère... J'aime beaucoup ça... Dit-il avec un sourire ravageur._

**Fin flash-back**

- Tu aurais même mérité une baffe crois-moi !

Il se mit à rire puis il embrassa Marie qui ferma les yeux de plaisir. Ca ne faisait que deux jours et ses baisers lui avaient déjà manqués… Mais la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser que ceux de Sirius étaient plus doux… Evan se mit à caresser du bout de sa langue les lèvres de sa belle puis cette derrière ouvrit légèrement la bouche, lui permettant d'approfondir le baiser.

Ils finirent par arrêter leur baiser, étant à bout de souffle.

- Je t'aime… Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux et posant son front contre le sien.

- Moi aussi Evan, je t'aime.

Il lui redonna un chaste baiser et il se releva, lui tendant la main afin qu'elle en fasse de même.

- Et, hum… Commença-t-il, gêné. Pourquoi tu m'as dit que j'étais un de ces abominables mangemort tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mentit Marie. Je n'ai pas trouvé meilleure insulte à te lancer donc j'ai dit ça…

- Oh, d'accord, j'ai eu peur !

Il la réembrassa puis pris son sac et celui de Marie et il commença à marcher.

- Tu viens ? On est déjà assez en retard en cours, McGo va nous allumer !

« Il se fiche de moi lui ! » Pensa Marie. Pensé qui fut confirmé quand il se retourna et lui lança un sourire moqueur. Elle rit et courut vers lui, s'attachant à son bras et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Marie eut soudainement une boule au ventre et se mit à penser à Sirius… Quelle va être sa réaction ? Par Merlin, elle avait été cherché réconfort chez lui à cause de sa rupture, enfin non ! C'est lui qui est venu la réconforter, ce n'est pas la même chose… Mais quand même… Elle avait de ce fait en quelque chose trompé Sirius et Evan… Elle ne savait plus où mettre de la tête ! C'est vrai, elle trompait en quelque sorte Sirius, car elle avait fait l'amour avec lui le matin même et elle s'était déjà réconcilier avec lui… Et elle trompait Evan aussi car ça ne faisait même pas une journée qu'elle n'était plus avec en quelque sorte qu'elle allait déjà voir ailleurs…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Marie ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait juste d'arriver devant la salle de classe du professeur MacGonagall. Elle se détacha alors de son petit-ami et ce dernier tapa à la porte. Un « entrez ! » qui glaça le sang de Marie retentit. Evan ouvrit alors la porte, et le premier regard que la jeune fille croisa, fut celui noir de Sirius Black…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

Alors verdict ? Il vous a plu ou non ? J'ai voulu faire tout de suite la réconciliation de marie et Evan tout de suite pour rajouter un peu de piment par la suite… Et j'aimerai passer **un petit coup de gueule :**

**J'en ai marre de voir le compteur des visites augmenter alors qu'au final je ne me retrouve qu'avec une ou deux reviews quoi ! J'ai 7 suiveurs, ce n'est pas beaucoup mais je me contente de ça. Malgré tout, j'aimerai au moins quand même recevoir une review de chacun ! C'est la moindre des choses à faire, c'est de donner son avis !**

**J'écris bien heureusement pour moi avant tout, sinon je crois que j'aurai déjà arrêté depuis longtemps la fanfiction ! Ça m'énerve, je n'aime pas réclamer mais je vais finir par faire ça moi aussi **_(réclamer pour moi veut dire demander un certain nombre de review avant le prochain postage !)__**.**_

_**Ça me décourage vraiment parfois de voir que y a plein de lecteur, mais qu'ils ne prennent pas le temps de commenter, j'ai l'impression que mes écrits sont nuls et qu'en gros ils ne servent à rien ! Je n'arrêterai pas pour autant la fanfiction pour le peu de lecteur que j'ai, mis s'il faut que je me mette à réclamer pour avoir des avis, je serais forcé de le faire.**_

Voilà, j'ai fini, maintenant à vous de voir ce que vous voulez faire, mais c'était le premier et dernier vrai coup de gueule, la prochaine fois je ne préviendrais pas avant d'agir.

Sur ce, merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon chapitre et mon coup de gueule, et je remercie surtout ceux qui commenterons.

xShanee.


	10. Le destin de Marie Moon Chapitre 10

**Note de l'auteur : **VOICI LA SUITE ! (dans le rythme Très très courte, je sais, désolé... J'avais commencé à l'écrire depuis longtemps et donc même si c'est court et que j'avais prévu d'écrire plus... Bah je vous le donne sinon je ne sais pas combien de temps vous auriez encore attendu... Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que ca fait... Combien déjà ? 4 mois ? *vasependre* Bon donc voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture (de ce court chapitre)

* * *

**Chapitre Dix**

_Elle se détacha alors de son petit-ami et ce dernier tapa à la porte. Un « entrez ! » qui glaça le sang de Marie retentit. Evan ouvrit alors la porte, et le premier regard que la jeune fille croisa, fut celui noir de Sirius Black…_

- Miss Moon, Mr Evan ! Vous êtes en retard de 10 minutes ! Puis-je en connaître la raison ? Gronda le professeur McGonagall les poings sur les hanches.

- Je... Euh… Bégaya Marie.

- Marie avait oublié ses affaires de Métamorphose dans son dortoir alors je l'ai accompagné pour aller les chercher.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle, pas convaincue.

- Oui oui, c'est ça ! Répondit la jeune fille précipitamment, rougissant.

- Hum, allez-vous asseoir immédiatement, vous nous avez assez fait perdre de temps !

Sans discuter, Marie alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle tête baissé, essayant surtout d'ignorer le regard assassin de son amant de la matinée. Elle déballa alors ses affaires de son sac et elle se mit à écouter le cours. Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, elle sentait SON regard bruler dans son dos. Timidement, elle se retourna et regarda dans la direction de son petit ami qui venait de tourner lui aussi son regard vers elle et il lui offre un sourire qu'elle rendit tendrement. Marie tourna ensuite la tête vers Sirius et son regard électrisa. De la colère pure se lisait dans ses yeux. Elle baissa immédiatement le regard, intimidée puis se reconcentra sur le cours.

A la fin du cours, Marie se dépêcha, comme l'heure précédente, de ranger ses affaires mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de s'enfuir, elle alla rejoindre Evan qui discutait avec ses amis. Marie lui sourit en se blottissant dans ses bras alors qu'elle voyait Sirius sortir de la classe, lui lançant un dernier regard puis tourna les talons.

- Ça te dit d'aller au parc mon cœur ? On pourra discuter calmement comme ça… Lui chuchota Evan à l'oreille.

- D'accord, lui répondit-elle, se demandant de quoi pouvaient-ils bien discuté ? Il lui semblait que tout avait été dit plus tôt…

- Je vous rejoindrai tout à l'heure les gars, on va se promener un peu avec Marie, dit-il à ses amis qui étaient Rogue, Wilkes et Avery.

Ils acquièrent et le couple s'en alla vers le parc où quelques autres personnes étaient installées. Ils s'installèrent contre un arbre, la jeune fille entre les jambes de son amant, non loin du lac que Marie se mit à contempler.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir mise au courant pour le fait que j'avais une fiancée… Chut… Coupa-t-il marie alors qu'elle allait répliquer. Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Je disais donc que je suis vraiment désolé… Je ne l'ai appris qu'en début d'été, je ne le voulais pas et je ne veux toujours pas de ce fichu mariage arrangé ! C'est toi que j'aime Marie… Et personne d'autre… Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause d'eux ! Je… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Marie, depuis notre rencontre, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai été attiré par toi. Et au fur et à mesure, on a appris à se connaitre et me voilà maintenant à t'aimer comme je n'ai jamais aimé… Tu me rends fou Marie… Ne m'abandonnes jamais je t'en supplie… Finit-il en la serrant plus fort contre son torse, la tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, humant son odeur qui la si souvent envouté.

Et voilà… Maintenant Marie a la boule au ventre… Elle regrette son geste du matin avec Sirius… Pourquoi diable lui a-t-elle sauté sur le beau brun !? Elle sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux et ne put s'empêcher de les retenir. Elle se blottit encore plus contre l'homme qu'elle aimait et pleura. Evan compris ses larmes pour autre chose que des regrets et lui dit :

- Ne pleure pas ma belle… C'est fini maintenant, je ne te mentirai plus, c'est promis… Je t'aime fort…

- Moi aussi je t'aime… Murmura à son tour Marie, n'étant plus du tout sure d'elle…

Comment avait-elle fait pour se mettre dans un tel pétrin... Voilà que maintenant elle se mettait à douter de ses sentiments... Pour quelles raisons ? Tout simplement car elle était en train de se dire qu'elle ne se sentait plus aussi bien qu'avant dans les bras d'Evan et qu'elle était mieux dans ceux de Sirius... « Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang... Je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens maintenant... » Pensa Marie.

Marie réussit à se calmer au bout de cinq petites minutes et elle embrassa Evan. Le baiser était à la fois fougueux et tendre, comme elle les aimait avec lui mais elle ne ressentait pas cette étincelle qui lui fait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure le matin même... Elle arrêta son baiser et lui lança un sourire forcé puis reposa sa tête sur son torse.

- Je vais aller rejoindre mes amis mon cœur... Reprit Evan quelques instants plus tard.

Il fit lever Marie et il en fit de même. Il embrassa le sommet du crâne de sa bien aimé et il partit en direction du château, laissant la jeune fille derrière lui qui le regardait s'en aller, le regard plein de remord.

_« Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une bêtise, une grosse bêtise... Sirius Black. C'est le nom qu'elle porte..._

_Hier, c'était la rentrée des classes, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir retrouver Evan, vraiment. Il m'a fait rencontrer ses parents pour la première fois au bout de quelques mois de relation et à cause, ou plutôt dirais-je, grâce à ça, j'ai appris que Evan avait déjà une fiancé... J'étais dévasté. Heureusement que Lily fut là pour me soutenir dans le train, avec les autres... Je suis resté proche d'elle après l'incident d'il y a deux ans étant donné que l'on partage les même dortoirs et il m'est arrivé de discuter un coup de temps en temps avec Remus et Sirius._

_Revenons à ma bêtise... J'ai fait l'amour avec Sirius ce matin... D'ailleurs pourquoi dis-je « faire l'amour » ? Je ne suis pas censé éprouver des sentiments, ça aurait dû représenter de la « baise » tout simplement mais non... Que se passe-t-il dans ma tête ? Ce n'est vraiment pas mon style en plus de ça de sauter sur les gens comme ça, ça ne me ressemble vraiment pas et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai fait... Je me suis littéralement jeter sur Sirius... Et j'en ai honte, oui, je ne regrette pas vraiment car ce n'était pas déplaisant mais je suis terriblement honteuse par Merlin..._

_En début d'après-midi, j'ai eu une explication avec Evan, il dit qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne m'a pas mise au courant pour sa fiancée car il ne voulait pas me faire souffrir et parce qu'il ne veut pas l'épouser elle mais moi... Donc on s'est remis ensemble, mais je ne me sens pas comblé. Pourquoi ? Je me pose la question et je pense avoir la réponse... Siruis... Pourquoi faut-il que je me complique toujours la vie ? Pourquoi ai-je ce fichu impression de ressentir quoi que ce soit... Je me sens idiote, mais vraiment idiote de penser ça alors que... Voilà quoi !_

_En plus, je n'ai plus vraiment l'impression de ne pas être dans mon monde... Je me suis habitué à cette époque et elle s'est habituée à moi... C'est comme si j'en avais toujours fait... Et puis de toute manière, tant mieux, cela fait deux ans que je suis coincé ici, et Dumbledore ne trouve pas de solution pour mon retour... A part une hypothèse qui à mon avis ne mènera à rien... Je suis comme coincé dans un labyrinthe…_

_Parfois je repense à maman et papa, même souvent je dirais. Je me demande comment c'est là-bas… Si le temps a été mis en pause le temps de mon voyage, ou si un double de moi m'a remplacé ou si j'ai carrément disparu de la circulation… Quand je m'imagine la 3eme hypothèse, je pense à ce que ma famille doit penser, s'ils sont heureux, triste ou ne ressentent rien…_

_Enfin bon je ne vais pas penser à to… »_

- Ah Marie tu es là !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bon alors ce désastre ? Vous l'avez trouver comment ? Nul ? Comme je vous comprend...

Qui vient de couper marie dans son écrit à votre avis ?

Laissez moi une petite review quand même pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... Et je vous avez prévenu, c'est décourageant d'avoir aussi peu d'avis alors qu'il y a plein de lecteur...

Enfin bref, je n'ai plus rien d'autre à dire, a une prochaine, je l'espère...


	11. Note de l'auteur

Je mets la fan fiction en pause.

Pourquoi cette décision ? Tout simplement car même si j'ai toujours l'inspiration, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer convenablement sur l'écriture.. Je ne l'abandonne pas, ça c'est certains car c'était à la base une fan fiction qui me tenait à cœur et c'est toujours le cas mais je n'ai plus le moral depuis quelques mois, il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas donc le peu que j'essaye d'écrire et bah je n'y arrive pas.. J'essayerai pendant les vacances d'écrire et peut etre que comme ça je pourrais avoir quelques chapitre d'avance pour la fan fiction mais en ce moment je ne peux pas trop car j'ai en plus le bac français qui approche à grand pas et je ne peux pas me louper.

Donc voilà, pour résumer, je mets la fan fiction en pause MAIS je ne l'abandonne pas complètement !

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui me suivront même à mon retour,

xShanee.


End file.
